Change my world
by DoubleYingYang
Summary: - German! Bella unternimmt einen Ferientrip nach Chicago. Bei einem Ausflug durch die Stadt geht sie durch eine Gasse und findest sich im Chicago des 20. Jahrhunderts wieder. Dort lernt sie durch Zufall Edward Anthony Masen kennen...
1. Preface

**Preface**

Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich bereits schon so da stand.  
Seine Haare hatten immer noch den gleichen Bronzeton, den ich so geliebt hatte. Ich immer noch liebte. Seine Statur war die gleiche, auch wenn er mehr Muskeln hatte, war er immer noch so groß wie...damals.  
Nur seine Hautfarbe war anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er war jetzt unnatürlich blass.  
Ich erinnerte mich daran, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet war. Damals hatte er mich angelächelt und mich beschützt. Dieses Lächeln, sowie seine samtene Stimme werde ich nie vergessen.  
Er hatte die Erscheinung eines Engels.  
Es m u s s t e Edward sein.  
Obwohl es unmöglich war.  
Es k o n n t e nicht Edward sein.  
War ich mittlerweile schon so verzweifelt, dass ich halluzinierte?  
Er hatte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, und musterte mich neugierig.  
Wenn ich nicht gerade halluzinierte oder träumte, und Edward Masen hier vor mir stand, war ich dann tot?  
Für mich waren es nur wenige Wochen gewesen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es schon fast 90 Jahre her.  
Ich hatte selbst gesehen, wie ihn die spanische Grippe 1918 dahinraffte, und nun stand er hier vor mir, im Jahre 2005.

____________________________________________________


	2. Another century, another world?

_...Wenn ich nicht gerade halluzinierte oder träumte, und Edward Masen hier vor mir stand, war ich dann tot?  
Für mich waren es nur wenige Wochen gewesen, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es schon fast 90 Jahre her.  
Ich hatte selbst gesehen, wie ihn die spanische Grippe 1918 dahinraffte, und nun stand er hier vor mir, im Jahre 2005..._

**Kapitel 1: Another century, another world?!**

Eine graue Gasse.  
Ich sah zum Himmel, es regnete wie aus Strömen. Gerade zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel, dicht gefolgt von einem Donnergrollen.  
Mir war kalt.  
Der Regen war kalt.  
Ich zog meine Kapuze über meinen Kopf und erschauerte.  
Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und erhellte für einen Moment die dunkle, lange Gasse.  
Verwirrt schaute ich mich um.  
Verdammt nochmal, wo war ich?  
Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, in diese Gasse gegangen zu sein. Ich konnte mich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern, was die letzten Stunden anbelangt. Mein Blackout musste um die 8-12 Stunden betreffen. Das letzte an was ich mich noch erinnerte, war, dass ich zum Mittagessen zu dieser Pommesbude ging...

**_Flashback_**

„Nein Mum, alles ist okay, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich kann mich auch alleine versorgen!", sagte ich und verabschiedete mich schnell von Renée. Das Handy fand wieder seinen Platz in meiner Umhängetasche.  
Genervt stapfte ich aus dem Park, in dem ich gerade spazieren gegangen war und bog rechts ab.  
Natürlich hatte ich mich schon hoffnungslos verlaufen, aber die Stadtkarte in meiner Tasche würde mich wieder wohlbehalten in meinem Hotel ankommen lassen.  
Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit waren viele Autos auf der Straße. Die meisten Angestellten hatten jetzt Mittagspause und wollten daheim, oder in einem Restaurant essen gehen. Geduldig drückte ich auf den Schalter an der Ampel und wartete, bis sie grün zeigte und ich die Straße überqueren konnte.  
Ich ging einfach immer der Nase nach, um so viel von der Stadt zu sehen, wie es nur möglich war.  
Chicago war besonders um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön. Es war Sommer, und obwohl es sehr warm war, war das Wetter nicht sehr drückend. Obwohl ich mich hier mitten in einer Großstadt befand.  
Ich war meiner Mutter Renée und ihrem Freund Phil so lange in den Ohren gelegen, bis sie mir endlich erlaubt hatten, 3 Wochen ganz alleine in Chicago zu verbringen. Zuerst wollten sie es mir nicht erlauben, aber sie hatten den Fehler begangen, mich zuvor zu fragen, was ich mir denn zum Geburtstag wünsche und mir versprochen, dass sie mir diesen Wunsch, so weit er den finanziellen Rahmen nicht sprengte, erfüllen würden.  
Da Phil vor zwei Monaten bei einem großen Baseballverein unter Vertrag stand, verdiente er sehr viel und der ‚finanzielle Rahmen' für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk war demnach großzügig ausgeweitet worden.  
Phil und Renée konnten sich somit auch auf die zwei vor ihnen liegende, Bellafreie Jahre einstellen.  
Nach diesen Sommerferien würde ich nämlich zu meinem Vater Charlie in die verregnete Kleinstadt Forks auf die Halbinsel Olympic im Staat Washington ziehen. Ich hatte ihn seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Renée und Charlie hatten sich kurz nach meiner Geburt getrennt und sie ist mit mir nach Phoenix gezogen. Doch da Phil jetzt unter Vertrag stand, würde er noch mehr umherreisen müssen wie vorher. Renée war die letzte Zeit mit ihm gereist und dann wieder eine Weile bei mir gewesen, da sie mich ungern allein lassen wollte. Doch ich hatte jedes Mal gespürt, wie gern sie zugleich bei Phil gewesen wäre. Also hatte ich den Entschluss getroffen, meine letzten beiden Jahre an der High School in Forks bei meinem Vater zu verbringen, damit meine Mutter bei mit ihrem Freund reisen konnte.  
Und das ist auch gut so, denke ich...  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Noch zweieinhalb Wochen würde ich hier sein und diese wollte ich nicht mit Grübeln verbringen.  
Mein Magen knurrte und gab mir so zu verstehen, dass ich mich wohl langsam auf Nahrungssuche begeben sollte.  
Ziellos lief ich die Straße entlang, bis ich auf den Geruch von frisch frittierten Pommes Frittes aufmerksam wurde. Dafür hatte ich in letzter Zeit erstaunliches Gespür bewiesen.  
Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und hungrig ging ich auf die Pommesbude zu.  
Ein schwarzhaariger Mann mittleren Alters lächelte mir bereits entgegen. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich mich für eine Curry Wurst mit Pommes Frittes entschieden und bekam diese auch zügig serviert. Ich bezahlte mit meinem Kleingeld, nahm mein Essen und überlegte, ob ich mich wohl auf eine Treppe setzen oder weiterlaufen sollte.  
Ich entschied mich für letzteres und bog um die nächste Ecke.  
Dann trat ich in eine Gasse.

**_Flashback Ende_**

Alles war logisch, bis auf die Tatsache, dass in der Zwischenzeit so viel Zeit vergangen war. Ich sah an mir herunter und bemerkte meine vom Regen und Straßendreck durchtränkte Kleidung, die aussah, als ob ich auf dem Boden gelegen hätte. Hatte ich bewusstlos dagelegen und war vom Regen geweckt worden?  
Das würde wenigstens erklären, warum mir so schrecklich kalt war.  
Zitternd schlang ich meine Arme um mich. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich einsam und verlassen.  
Kein Geräusch außer dem Klappern meiner Zähne war zu hören.  
Ich langte nach meiner Umhängetasche und holte zitternd mein Handy hervor. Der Akku war leer.  
'Mist, ich habe ihn doch aufgeladen, bevor ich gegangen bin!', fluchte ich.  
Zuerst einmal musste ich aus dieser Gasse raus, dann würde ich versuchen mit Hilfe meiner Stadtkarte zu meinem Hotel zurückzufinden. Vielleicht könnte ich auch ein Taxi anhalten.  
Die Hauptsache war es jetzt erst einmal, aus dieser Gasse heraus zu kommen, allmählich bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun.  
Schnurstracks ging ich durch die Gasse und achtete nicht weiter auf die Berge von Müll, die sich hier an den Hauswänden ansammelten.  
Ich trat aus der Gasse heraus.  
Schwaches Licht strömte mir von einer der Straßenlaternen entgegen. Ich besah mir die Laterne genauer und stockte.  
Sie war dunkelgrün angestrichen und schien sehr alt zu sein.  
'Solche Straßenlaternen gab es doch bestimmt schon vor 100 Jahren!', durchschoss es mich.  
Ich meinte, ich müsse wohl in einem sehr alten Stadtviertel von Chicago gelandet sein, denn auch die Häuser in dieser Straße sahen alt, aber dennoch sehr gut erhalten aus.  
„Hey Weibsstück! Was machste denn noch so spät alleine auf der Straße?", erklang eine angetrunkene Stimme hinter mir. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und erblickte zwei Männer, die sich anscheinend gegenseitig stützen mussten, um nicht umzufallen.  
Sie trugen sehr ungewöhnliche, wenn nicht sogar altmodische Kleidung. Beide hatten alte Lederschuhe, Leinenhosen, sowie ein Hemd mit Hosenträgern an. Der rechte trug sogar noch eine Mütze.  
Langsam wankten sie auf mich zu. Ich wich in dem gleichen Tempo zurück.  
Selbst wenn die zwei Männer betrunken, und somit nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Körperkraft waren, konnten sie mir doch schnell gefährlich werden.  
Ich schluckte. Mein Hals war ganz trocken. Ich zitterte noch immer, doch vor lauter Angst hatte ich die kriechende Kälte ganz vergessen.  
„Gib uns diese seltsame Tasche!", forderte der Mann ohne Mütze lallend.  
Seltsame Tasche? Ich blickte auf meine Umhängetasche.  
„Ja, genau die! Gib sie uns und dir wird nichts passieren!"  
Was hatte ich für eine Wahl? Sie waren nur noch 2 Meter von mir entfernt, und schienen plötzlich noch bedrohlicher wie vorher. Wegrennen war zwar eine Option, aber angesichts ihrer Körpergröße und meiner Tollpatschigkeit keine gute.  
Also beschloss ich, ihnen meine Tasche auszuhändigen.  
Ich zog mir den Riemen über den Kopf, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf meine Tasche und reichte sie dem Mann, der schon die Hand danach ausgestreckt hatte.  
Er riss mir meine Tasche förmlich aus der Hand, und in diesem Moment hörte ich, wie jemand hinter mich trat.  
Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr mich, ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und mich gegen den vermeintlichen Angreifer wehren, als er sich schon vor mich stellte.  
„Lasst eure dreckigen Hände von dieser Frau, ihr Halunken!", sagte er leise und beherrscht und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne.  
Die beiden betrunkenen Männer nahmen die Beine in die Hand und liefen weg. Mein Beschützer drehte sich, nachdem er den beiden wegrennenden Männern nachgeschaut hatte, zu mir um.  
„Miss, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Langsam trat er näher und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: Es ist alles gut, Miss. Ich will ihnen nichts Böses, keine Angst."  
Er und mir etwas Böses wollen?  
Dann bemerkte ich, wie meine Hände zitterten, auch der Rest meines Körpers fühlte sich eisig kalt an und zitterte.  
Dachte er wirklich, ich hätte Angst?  
„Ich...ich hab keine Angst.", sagte ich und mit diesen Worten sah ich ihm in die Augen.  
Ein paar smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten mir geradezu entgegen. Er hatte eine gerade Nase, einen schön geschwungenen Mund und wunderschöne bronzefarbene Haare.  
Erst als er sich sein Jackett auszog und sie mir über die Schultern legte, bemerkte ich, dass auch er seltsam altmodisch gekleidet war. Er trug einen dunkelblauen, altmodischen Hosenanzug. Unter seinem Jackett trug er ein weißes Hemd, welches jetzt vom Regen langsam durchweicht wurde.  
Sein Jackett lag jetzt schwer auf meinen Schultern und augenblicklich war mir nicht mehr so kalt wie zuvor.  
Der Fremde lächelte mich jetzt schief an. Schüchtern lächelte ich zurück und sagte leise:  
„Danke...also für das von vorhin...und das Jackett..."  
„Kein Problem, Miss. Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass ich in der Nähe war!", für einen Moment schwang Zorn in seiner Stimme mit, doch er lächelte wieder und meinte:  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Edward Anthony Masen."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah mich an.  
Ich verstand das als Aufforderung, mich auch vorzustellen:  
„Ich...bin Isabella Marie Swan...", auch ich stellte mich mit meinem ganzen Namen vor.  
„Wo kommen sie her?", platze er heraus.  
„Aus Pheonix...aber ich bin hier für 3 Wochen im Urlaub.", erklärte ich ihm. „Kommst du...kommen Sie von hier?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Ehm, ja, ich wohne hier ganz in der Nähe...kommen sie Miss, Sie sollten sich dringenst in trockene Gewänder einkleiden, sonst holen Sie sich noch den Tod!"  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er mich an der Hand und ging los. Ein seltsames, noch nie vorher gespürtes Kribbeln ergriff mich.  
Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander her. Plötzlich durchbrach er die angespannte Stille.  
„Wo wohnen sie hier?"  
„Ich...ich wohne in einem Hotel, ich hatte es mir auf meiner Stadtkarte eingezeichnet, aber die war in der Tasche und ist mir mitsamt Geld und allem anderen geklaut worden.", sagte ich verzweifelt.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen soll! Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal mehr genau, wie das Hotel heißt, in dem ich zur Zeit wohne, und meine Eltern sind auch weit weg..."  
Meine Verzweiflung wuchs, und ein Schluchzen entkam meiner Kehle.  
Einige Tränen stahlen sich aus meinen Augen und ich begann wieder zu zittern.  
Edward legte einen Arm um mich und murmelte: „Schhh...alles ist gut, das mit Ihren geklauten Sachen wird sich schon wieder lösen, und Ihr Hotel werden wir auch finden. Es hätte Sie viel schlimmer treffen können, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, zu was betrunkene Männer alles fähig sind!"  
Nun klang seine Stimme wieder wütend, und bei seinen letzten Worten war ich wieder unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt.  
„Aber jetzt sind Sie in Sicherheit. Ich nehme Sie erst einmal mit zu mir nach Hause, mein Vater wird sich dann um alles weitere was Ihre Sachen und ihre Unterkunft angeht kümmern.", sprach er mit weicher Stimme weiter.  
Ich blickte auf und sah in sein schönes Gesicht. Er lächelte mir wieder zu und langsam setzten wir unseren Weg fort.  
„Miss, was haben Sie eigentlich in diesem Viertel gewollt? Es ist bei Nacht hier eines der schlimmsten in der Gegend!", fragte er.  
„Ich...hatte mich verlaufen, dann war ich plötzlich in dieser Gasse und trat auf die Straße, dann wurde ich überfallen...", erzählte ich ihm.  
Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber von meinem Blackout und den verlorenen Stunden erzählte ich ihm vorerst lieber nichts.  
Den Rest des Weges liefen wir schweigend. Ab und zu warf ich ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Jedes Mal, wenn er meinen Blick erwiderte, wurde ich prompt rot.  
„Wir sind gleich da, Miss, da vorne ist es schon!", sagte er auf einmal.  
Warum nennt er mich immer Miss? Dieser Ausdruck ist so alt... Das sagt doch heutzutage kaum jemand mehr...  
Dann erblickte ich das Haus. Es war ein dreistöckiges, altertümliches Wohnhaus mit zahlreichen Verzierungen. (A/N . zwar nicht genau so, aber stellt auch das Haus in der Richtung vor)  
Im ersten Stockwerk brannte Licht.  
Edward zog an einer Schnur und sogleich läutete von drinnen eine Glocke. Eine ältere Frau mit einer Schürze öffnete uns die Tür.  
„Ach guten Abend Edward!", begrüßte sie meinen Begleiter.  
„Guten Abend Sarah. Würdest du bitte gleich ein warmes Bad für diese Miss einlassen und ein paar passende Kleider heraussuchen?", fragte er sie.  
Dann legte er sacht seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und schob mich zur Tür hinein.  
Die ältere Frau namens Sarah warf mir noch kurz einen Blick zu und ging die Stufen einer großen, breiten Holztreppe hoch.  
„Edward?", erklang eine angenehme Frauenstimme von der Treppe aus.  
„Mutter! Guten Abend...das hier ist Isabella Marie Swan, eine Freundin von mir. Kann ich mit Vater sprechen?", fragte er die Dame, die nun die Treppe langsam hinunterging. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Rüschenkleid und trug ihre Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt. Sie hatte die gleichen grünen Augen und fast die gleiche Haarfarbe wie ihr Sohn.  
Edwards Mutter warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte dann ihrem Sohn lächelnd zu.  
„Dein Vater ist im Büro. Geh zu ihm, ich kümmere mich derweil um deine Freundin hier.", sagte sie und trat näher.  
„Danke Mutter. Ich werde gleich mit ihm sprechen. Isabella, ich sehe Sie später.", sagte Edward höflich und senkte kurz seinen Kopf in Richtung seiner Mutter. Dann nickte er mir kurz zu, lächelte und verschwand.  
„Isabella? Ich bin Edwards Mutter, nenn mich doch bitte Mrs. Masen. Sarah, unsere Haushälterin hat dir oben schon ein warmes Bad eingelassen. Armes Kind, du musst richtig frieren! Und was für seltsame Klamotten du da trägst! Ich werde dir frische Kleidung von Sarah bringen lassen, und dann werden wir dich hübsch herrichten..."  
Ach, ich trage seltsame Klamotten? Hallo, wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert, und nicht mehr im oder im !  
Natürlich blieb das jedoch unausgesprochen. Ich nickte stattdessen nur schüchtern und folgte ihr in das zweite Stockwerk. Dort betraten wir ein Bad, in dem eine Messingwanne mit heißem Wasser auf mich wartete.  
„Du kannst dich hier auskleiden, deine Kleidung wird Sarah später für dich säubern. Hier sind die Tücher zum abtrocknen. Wenn du fertig bist, dann zieh das hier an", sie deutete auf ein weißes, langes Unterhemd „und dann kommst du bitte in das Nebenzimmer, wo wir dich ankleiden werden."  
Ich nickte schüchtern und sie verließ den Raum. Angespannt schaute ich mich im Bad um, es war groß, mit weißes Fliesen ausgekleidet und in der Mitte stand besagte Badewanne. Seufzend zog ich mir meine nassen Sachen vom Körper und setzte mich in die Badewanne. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und es dampfte noch. Ich wusch mich gründlich und trocknete mich ab, als ich fertig war.  
Dann zog ich mir das weiße, lange Unterhemd über und betrat das Nebenzimmer.  
Mrs. Masen und Sarah standen dort, und drehten sich zu mir um, als ich eintrat. Sarah hielt ein Korsett in der Hand und musterte mich.  
„Hm, eigentlich bräuchten wir das gar nicht, du bist so dürr...aber ohne passt das Kleid nicht...", überlegte sie laut.  
Kleid? Korsett?  
„Wir legen es an! Komm Isabella, dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu uns.", meinte Mrs. Masen und ich tat, was sie sagte.  
Sie legten mir das Korsett um und zogen die Schnüre fest. Ich japste nach Luft und versuchte tief durchzuatmen.  
In was für einem Film war ich hier nur gelandet? Sind die hier hinterm Mond oder wie?  
Die zwei zogen das Korsett noch einmal enger und Sarah sagte erfreut „Fertig!"  
Mrs. Masen ging schnell an mir vorbei und kam mit einem Klein in den Armen zurück. Es war blassrosa und weiß, dazu konnte man eine Stola tragen. (.)  
Sie halfen mir, das Kleid anzuziehen, dann steckten sie mir meine Haare kunstvoll hoch.  
Ich fühlte mich seltsam, wie in einem anderen Jahrhundert. Träumte ich etwa? War Edward auch nur ein Traum? Aber wie konnte ich mir einen solch wunderschönen Mann erträumen, so viel Fantasie besaß ich doch gar nicht?!  
„Miss Isabella, Sie sehen wunderschön aus!", meinte Sarah.  
Schon wieder dieses ‚Miss'...aber was sollte ich machen? Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich für verrückt hielten, wenn ich sagen würde, dass...hier alles so altmodisch ist...so...seltsam...  
„Sarah, geh schon hinunter und bereite das Essen vor!", sagte Mrs. Masen zu der Haushälterin.  
Edwards Mutter vollendete noch meine Frisur, dann hielt sie mir einen Spiegel hin.  
WOW...  
Ich sah wirklich...komisch aus...aber nicht im Sinne von witzig! Meine Haare, die ich sonst immer offen trug, waren jetzt fast vollständig hochgesteckt, nur hinten fielen sie mir frei über den Rücken und ein paar Strähnen hingen lose an der Seite raus. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich mich für eine junge Frau von vor 100 Jahren halten.


	3. Call me Bella!

_...Edwards Mutter vollendete noch meine Frisur, dann hielt sie mir einen Spiegel hin.  
WOW...  
Ich sah wirklich...komisch aus...aber nicht im Sinne von witzig! Meine Haare, die ich sonst immer offen trug, waren jetzt fast vollständig hochgesteckt, nur hinten fielen sie mir frei über den Rücken und ein paar Strähnen hingen lose an der Seite raus. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich mich für eine junge Frau von vor 100 Jahren halten..._

**Kapitel 2: Call me Bella!**

Zusammen gingen Mrs. Masen und ich die Treppe hinunter zum ersten Stockwerk, in dem sich wohl das Esszimmer befinden musste. Mrs. Masen lies mir den Vortritt. Schüchtern betrat ich das Zimmer und ein strahlender Edward blickte mir entgegen.  
„Miss Isabella, darf ich ihnen meinen Vater vorstellen?", mit diesen Worten trat er zu mir, legte mir leicht seine Hand auf den Rücken und schob mich förmlich zu dem älteren, durchaus gutaussehendem Mann.  
Dieser streckte mir die Hand zu Begrüßung entgegen und lächelte. Sein Lächeln war dem seines Sohnes sehr ähnlich, auch wenn es nicht genau das gleiche war. Ich gab ihm meine Hand, doch anstatt sie zu schütteln, küsste er mich auf den Handrücken. Reflexartig knickte ich ein wenig mit meinen Beinen ein und senkte den Kopf. Es kam mir wie eine Szene aus einem alten Film vor. Oder besser gesagt, wie ein Traum. Aber ich beschloss, mein Bestes zu geben, und den Traum ‚mitzuspielen'.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, eine solch schöne und vornehme Freundin meines Sohnes kennenzulernen!", sagte er. Seine Stimme war sehr angenehm. Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde.  
Ich soll schön sein?  
Und ich sollte vornehm sein? Ich, die tollpatschige Bella Swan?  
Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und sagte:  
„Es ist mir ebenfalls eine Ehre, sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Masen. Ich habe Ihnen viel zu verdanken!"  
Das war das einzige, was mir in dieser Situation einfiel. Edward hatte mich, eine ihm vollkommen Fremde, seinem Vater als eine Freundin von sich vorgestellt?!  
Ich verstand Edwards Verhalten einfach nicht. Und dazu siezten er und seine Eltern mich, obwohl ich noch nicht erwachsen war. Edward und ich mussten sogar ziemlich im gleichen Alter sein, bei ihm wunderte es mich daher noch mehr.  
Die gesamte Situation, oder besser gesagt, dieser gesamte ‚Traum' kam mir so unreal, so unwirklich vor.  
Dann klatsche jemand hinter mir kurz drei mal in die Hände und eine Stimme, die ich als Sarahs ausmachte sagte freudig: „Zu Tisch, die Herrschaften!"  
Wir folgten ihr zum großen, rechteckigen Esstisch und setzten uns. Edward saß mir direkt gegenüber. Er lächelte mich unentwegt schief an. Erst als ich merkte, dass ich ihn anstarrte, schaute ich weg und lief rot an.  
Der erste Gang wurde serviert. Es war eine Suppe. Wir aßen mehr oder weniger schweigend, bis Edwards Vater das Wort ergriff und seine Stimme erhob:  
„Miss Swan, was führt Sie eigentlich nach Chicago? Wo sind Ihre Eltern im Moment, sind Sie etwa ganz alleine in der Stadt?"  
In seiner Stimme schwang Neugierde, aber auch ehrliches Interesse mit. Ich hatte mich schon vorher überlegt, was ich auf diese unvermeidliche Frage antworten sollte. Auch wenn dies nur ein Traum war, und dessen war ich mir sicher, und ich mich gerade in die Vergangenheit träumte, wollte ich mir diesen schönen Traum nicht mit Erklärungen über die Zukunft verderben. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, das würde nicht hierher gehören. Aber ich wollte trotzdem mit meiner Erzählung so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben, sonst würde ich mich wohl nur in unnötigen Lügen verstricken.  
„Ich mache hier Urlaub in einem Hotel. Es war ein Wusch von mir zum Geburtstag, einige Wochen alleine hier verbringen zu dürfen, um die Stadt ein wenig kennenzulernen. Nach dieser Zeit werde ich dann zu meinem Da-... Vater in eine kleine Stadt ziehen, um dort meine Schulausbildung zu beenden."  
Jetzt konnte ich nur noch hoffen, dass sie mir diese Geschichte abnehmen würden.  
„Sie genießen derzeit eine Schulausbildung, Miss Swan?", fragte Mr. Masen nach.  
„Ähm, ja, genau. Zuvor habe ich mit Mu-...meiner Mutter in Phoenix gelebt, aber ihr neuer Mann ist viel auf Reisen, und sie blieb während dieser Zeit bei mir. Aber als ich merkte, wie unglücklich sie war, so weit weg von ihrem Mann zu sein, beschloss ich zu meinem Vater zu ziehen."  
„Das ist aber durchaus sehr nobel von Ihnen, Miss Swan...und sie sagten, Ihre Eltern leben getrennt?", hakte Mrs. Masen nach.  
„Genau. Aber sie sind beide glücklich über die Situation."  
Ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe und aß den Rest meiner Suppe. Kaum waren wir fertig, räumte Sarah die Teller auch schon wieder ab und ein Braten wurde serviert. Eigentlich war ich nicht mehr sonderlich hungrig, aber das Essen roch so gut und sah so lecker aus, dass ich dazu nicht nein sagte.  
„Miss Isabella, Edward hat mir erzählt, dass Sie nicht genau wissen, wo ihr Hotel ist und wie es genau heißt. Er erwähnte etwas von einem Stadtplan...ich habe eine Karte von Chicago in meinem Arbeitszimmer die wir morgen einmal ansehen könnten. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen sich zu erinnern?", meinte Mr. Masen auf einmal.  
Ich lächelte ihm dankbar zu und hauchte ein „Ja, gerne!".  
„Aber bis Sie Ihre Unterkunft wiedergefunden haben, werden Sie selbstverständlich bei uns bleiben!", sagte Mrs. Masen und ich bemerkte, wie sie Edward kurz zuzwinkerte.  
Als das Abendessen beendet war, trank jeder noch ein Glas Rotwein und dann brachte Edward mich nach oben zu einem Gästezimmer.  
Er ging mit mir ins Zimmer und zeigte mir, wo ich alles finden konnte. Anschließend herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung im Raum. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber nur anstarren konnte ich ihn ja auch nicht. Also setzte ich an:  
„Warum warst du-...waren Sie denn eigentlich in dieser Gegend, wenn sie doch so übel sein soll?"  
Erst sah er mich überrascht an, dann lächelte er.  
Er schien den ganzen Tag nur zu lächeln. Aber das war mir egal, ich liebte sein Lächeln.  
Irgendwie zumindest.  
„Ich war mit ein paar Freunden in einer Kneipe. Um nach Hause zu gelangen musste ich durch dieses Viertel. Und ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, wie viel Glück Sie hatten, dass irgend jemand, in diesem Falle ich, in der Nähe war. Es hätte Ihnen weiß Gott was passieren können. Ich finde es sowieso unverständlich, dass Ihre Eltern Sie ganz alleine in dieser Stadt ließen!"  
Trotz der harschen Worte war sein Tonfall mir gegenüber bislang nett gewesen. Doch er redete sich wieder in Rage.  
„So beruhige di-... beruhigen Sie sich doch!", sagte ich und trat einen Schritt näher.  
„Etwas anderes...warum siezen Sie mich eigentlich? Ich meine...wir sind doch gleich alt?!", fragte ich. Das war etwas, was mich brennend interessierte.  
Nun schaute er mich verwirrt an:  
„Also...ich meine...ja klar, Sie und ich sind im gleichen Alter, aber die Umgangsformen...? Werden Sie etwa dort, wo sie herkommen, nicht gesiezt?", fragte er.  
„Nein, ich wurde eigentlich noch nie gesiezt...aber...dort wo ich herkomme, ist einiges anders...", ich stoppte zum Glück noch rechtzeitig. Nein, ich wollte mir meinen ‚Traum' doch nicht verderben!  
Ich lies mich erschöpft auf mein Bett fallen und nickte ihm zu, eine Einladung, sich auch zu setzen. Er tat es, obwohl er sich anscheinend unbehaglich fühlte.  
„Was ist, wenn ich mein Hotel nicht finde? Was ist mit meinen Sachen? Mit meiner Tasche?", sagte ich verzweifelt. Plötzlich ergriff mich Panik. Mein Handy, mein Geld. Wie konnte ich jetzt Renée erreichen?  
Er strich mir kurz beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Sie...du...bleibst erst einmal hier. Wir werden uns auf die Suche nach deinem Hotel machen, und Vater wird bei der Polizei Anzeige erstatten, damit sie die Diebe suchen. Ich werde der Polizei die Diebe beschreiben, ich bin mir sicher, sie werden sie bald finden. Außerdem ist mein Vater ein erfolgreicher Anwalt, da wird sich die Polizei bemühen!"  
Ich versuchte weiterhin krampfhaft die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
„Danke...", flüsterte ich.  
„Waren sehr wertvolle Dinge in dieser seltsamen Tasche die dir geklaut wurde?", fragte er jetzt neugierig und sah mich von der Seite an.  
Sollte ich ihm von meinem Handy erzählen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Mein Traum sollte weitergehen!  
„Naja...fast mein gesamtes Geld, die Stadtkarte, etwas zu Essen und einige persönliche Dinge...da-...darin war auch ein Amulett meiner Großmutter mit einem Edelstein auf der Vorderseite..."  
Und das war beinahe das Schlimmste. Ich hatte das Amulett schon wieder vergessen, doch als ich Edward alle Dinge aufzählte, die sich in der Tasche befanden, fiel es mir wieder siedend heiß ein.  
„Das Amulett hat meiner Großmutter gehört, sie hieß ebenfalls Isabella...ich hatte es von ihr geerbt...", erklärte ich ihm und schluchzte im selben Moment noch auf.  
„Isabella...", er strich mir weiter den Rücken hinab „wir werden deine Sachen schon wieder finden, auch das Amulett!", beschwichtigte er mich.  
Plötzlich war sein Gesicht dem meinigen ganz nah. Ich sog die Luft ein. Er roch...leicht süßlich...nach Mann...  
Oh mein Gott, bitte lass den Traum nicht enden...!  
Dann räusperte er sich:  
„Vielleicht...sollte ich doch besser gehen, du solltest schlafen, Isabella."  
„Nein!"  
Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wenn ich schlafen gehen würde, ich in meinem Bett im Hotelzimmer aufwachen würde. Das wollte ich nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Aber irgendwann würde ich einschlafen, da war ich mir ganz sicher.  
Zuvor müsste ich Edward aber noch einige Fragen stellen.  
„Edward? Warum...bist du so nett zu mir, warum darf ich bei euch übernachten, ich meine, du kennst mich doch gar nicht..."  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Na und? Wo hättest du denn sonst etwas zu Essen bekommen und schlafen sollen?", fragte er.  
„Naja...das könnte dir doch eigentlich egal sein?!", warf ich ihm an den Kopf.  
„Könnte es, ist es aber nicht. Ich bin erzogen worden, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Wo ich nur kann. Und das tue ich auch."  
Bei den letzten Worten war er etwas lauter geworden und ich wich ein Stück zurück, denn er hatte mich etwas erschreckt.  
Als er aufstehen wollte, ergriff ich seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Nein, bitte...bleib noch...ich kann noch nicht schlafen...ich will noch nicht schlafen...bitte bleib noch ein bisschen."  
Himmel, ich flehte ihn ja geradezu an. Aber es stimmte, ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Wenn er gehen würde, dann würde ich bestimmt sofort einschlafen, und in meinem Jahrhundert aufwachen.  
Ich wollte ihn noch nicht verlieren.  
Ich wollte noch weiterträumen.  
Nur ein bisschen.  
Er lies sich wieder neben mich fallen.  
„Wenn du unbedingt willst...", murmelte er.  
Sofort wurde ich rot. Die Situation war eindeutig etwas zweideutig gewesen...  
„Und was jetzt?", meinte er.  
Verdammt, für was hält der mich jetzt wohl?  
„Was für ein Datum haben wir heute?", fragte ich ihn.  
Plötzlich kribbelten meine Fingerspitzen. Eigentlich hatte ich das Datum nicht wissen wollen. Doch plötzlich erschien es mir mehr als nur wichtig.  
„Heute ist der 17. September 1918. Warum fragst du?"  
17. September...dann hatte ich vor vier Tagen Geburtstag. Stimmt doch.  
Nein...  
1918...  
1918......  
1918.........  
1918?!  
Das kann nicht sein...ich bin doch noch gar nicht geboren, ich werde erst 1987 geboren!  
Ich fuhr mir mit meiner Hand über die Stirn.  
1918...das Ende des Ersten Weltkriegs, der Zweite hatte noch gar nicht angefangen....  
Renée, Charlie...sie werden erst noch geboren.  
Ich schluckte und versuchte mich an den Geschichtsunterricht zu erinnern.  
„Isabella?", fragte Edward mit seiner samtenen Stimme.  
„Nur Bella...", sagte ich wie in Trance.  
„Was?!", meinte er.  
„Nenn mich nur Bella, ich hasse Isabella...", sagte ich.  
Ich war in der Zeit zurückgereist...fast 90 Jahre. Ich hustete, mein Hals war trocken.  
90 Jahre...  
Im Moment war mir egal, ob dies nun ein Traum war oder nicht.  
Wenn es ein Traum war...wie konnte ich so etwas nur träumen? So viel Fantasie besaß ich gar nicht...  
Wenn es aber Wirklichkeit war...daran wollte ich gar nicht denken!  
„Zwick mich!", forderte ich Edward auf.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Zwick mich, kneif mich...irgendwas!", forderte ich ihn wieder auf, hielt ihm meinen Arm hin und schloss nach einem letzten Blick zu ihm die Augen.  
Er sah mich nur verständnislos an, zwickte mir aber kurz in meinen Arm.  
„Au!", jaulte ich und rieb mir die rot werdende Stelle.  
Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte in das Zimmer.  
Es war...  
...genau das gleiche wie vorher. Dann sah ich zu der Person, die neben mir saß.  
Edward hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.  
Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.  
„Was ist denn los, Bella! Komm, sag es mir!", forderte er. Ich erschlaffte und begann zu schluchzen.  
„1918...nein...ich bin noch nicht geboren, verstehst du...das ist kein Traum, ich wäre sonst schon längst aufgewacht...nein...Mum, Dad...90 Jahre...Zweiter Weltkrieg...nein...1918...", murmelte ich und schluchzte.  
Edward hatte mich zu sich gezogen und wiegte mich in seinen starken Armen.  
Ich blickte in seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen und sah die Fragen. Für ihn machte das alles keinen Sinn.  
Für mich schon.  
Auch wenn ich das alles nicht verstand.  
Ich war in der Vergangenheit, fast 72 Jahre vor meiner Geburt.

**____________________________________________________**


	4. Is this the real life?

_...Es war...  
...genau das gleiche wie vorher. Dann sah ich zu der Person, die neben mir saß.  
Edward hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt.  
Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.  
„Was ist denn los, Bella! Komm, sag es mir!", forderte er. Ich erschlaffte und begann zu schluchzen.  
„1918...nein...ich bin noch nicht geboren, verstehst du...das ist kein Traum, ich wäre sonst schon längst aufgewacht...nein...Mum, Dad...90 Jahre...Zweiter Weltkrieg...nein...1918...", murmelte ich und schluchzte.  
Edward hatte mich zu sich gezogen und wiegte mich in seinen starken Armen.  
Ich blickte in seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen und sah die Fragen. Für ihn machte das alles keinen Sinn.  
Für mich schon.  
Auch wenn ich das alles nicht verstand.  
Ich war in der Vergangenheit, fast 72 Jahre vor meiner Geburt..._

**Kapitel 3: Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?**

Langsam wiegte Edward mich hin und her. Mein Haare hatten sich zum Teil aus meiner lockeren Hochsteckfrisur gelöst und ein paar wirre Strähnen hingen heraus. Er strich sie mir aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie mir hinter die Ohren.  
Immer wieder wurde ich von meinen halb unterdrückten Schluchzern geschüttelt. Ich würde meine Eltern wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder sehen?  
Edward zog mich noch fester an sich heran.  
„Bella, ...was ist denn?", fragte er. Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Mal, das er fragte, panischer.  
Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Aber was sollte ich ihm antworten? Er würde mich ganz sicher für verrückt halten, wenn ich ihm erzählen würde, dass ich aus der Zukunft stamme. Ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben. Dennoch sollte ich es aber trotzdem versuchen. Wenn es nur ein Traum war, würde ich hoffentlich bald aufwachen.  
Ich konnte also nur hoffen.  
„Ich...weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll...!, begann ich.  
Er schaute mich aufmerksam aus seinen grünen Augen an.  
„Bitte...versprich mir erst einmal, dass du mich nicht für verrückt halten wirst, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Ich weiß einfach nicht, warum ich hier bin...", begann ich erneut und schaute ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich verspreche es. Ich werde dich nicht für verrückt halten, hauptsache du er zählst mir jetzt endlich, was denn los ist?!", sagte er sanft. Und jetzt war er es, der mich erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
„Bitte Edward, hör mir erst einmal zu und unterbrich mich bitte nicht, okay?!", er sagte nichts sondern nickte mir nur auffordernd zu.  
„Ich...ich wurde noch nie gesiezt, weil ich in einer Zeit lebe, in der das unter Jugendlichen nicht üblich ist...Mein Geburtstag ist nämlich der 13. September 1987..."  
Edward keuchte und riss die Augen weit auf. Gerade als er den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, legte ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn flehend an.  
„Bitte...", flüsterte ich und fuhr dann fort.  
„Am Besten, ich erzähle dir, an was ich mich erinnere, bevor du mich ‚gefunden' hast. Also, es war Mittag und ich war gerade spazieren. Als ich Hunger bekam, holte ich mir an einer Pommesbude etwas zu essen. Ich lief weiter und trat in eine Gasse. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass es gewittert hat und es dunkel ist. Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Blackout, wäre irgendwie ohnmächtig geworden oder so. Als ich aus der Gasse trat, fand ich mich in einem sehr alt aussehenden Teil Chicagos wieder. Es kam mir alles ein wenig seltsam vor...auch die altmodischen Straßenlaternen, die alten Gebäude...außerdem war alles sehr leise, es gab nicht einmal Autolärm...  
Dann wurde ich von diesen beiden Betrunkenen angesprochen und überfallen. Sie nahmen mir meine Tasche, und dann kamst du...", ich sah zu Boden.  
Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen, ich wusste auch so, er würde mir nicht glauben. Es war auch einfach zu unglaublich, niemand konnte durch die Zeit reisen! Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich dann dazu in der Lage sein?  
Eine Hand fasste unter mein Kinn und hob es an. Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen, ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war ein einziger Albtraum.  
„Was ist eine ‚Pommesbude'?", fragte Edward.  
Er sprach das Wort ‚Pommesbude' so komisch aus, dass ich einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekam. Edward schien etwas froh darüber, dass ich nicht mehr weinte und stimmte mit einem leisen glucksen ein. Als ich keine Luft mehr bekam, sah ich ihn mit großen Augen an und antwortete:  
„Das ist...wie ein kleines Restaurant...wie erkläre ich das denn am Besten...also es besteht aus vier Wänden, vorne ist eine Theke an der man das Essen bestellen kann...das Essen ist in diesem Fall dann meist eine Currywurst, Pommes Frittes..." (A/N jaaa, freut euch =P ganz ehrlich, versucht mal jemandem den Begriff ‚Pommesbude' zu erklären...also ich kann nicht :D)  
Ich endete meine Begriffserklärung und wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. Besorgt sah ich ihm in die Augen und konnte ihm ansehen, dass es in ihm arbeitete.  
„13. September 1987...das kann nicht sein...das...das ist nicht möglich...", flüsterte er und verzog wie als ob er Schmerzen hatte das Gesicht.  
„Edward...ich...ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie muss ich hier gelandet sein, als ich durch die Gasse lief...zuerst dachte ich ja, es wäre ein Traum...aber, jetzt scheint alles so erschreckend real..."  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mir fehlten die Worte, allmählich wurde ich mir der Tragweite meiner Situation bewusst.  
Er dachte kurz nach und fragte dann:  
„Warum dachtest du, es wäre ein Traum?"  
Na super...was soll ich antworten?  
„Ähm...weil...weil ich noch nie jemanden so wie dich getroffen habe...du...du erschienst mir so unwirklich, wie...ein Engel...", meine letzten Worte hatte ich geflüstert. Ich sah weg, konnte ihm nicht mehr in die grünen, durchdringenden Augen sehen.  
Dann bemerkte ich, wie er sich anspannte.  
„Wie kann ich dir glauben? Was zeigt mir, dass du nicht...verrückt bist? Ich will dir glauben, Bella, aber es ist so...unfassbar, so unwirklich...so unmöglich. Wie kann ich dir glauben?", sagte er sanft und entspannte sich wieder.  
„Ich...habs mir auch schon überlegt, Edward...die ganze Zeit versuche ich mich an etwas aus meinem Gesichtsunterricht zu erinnern, das in den nächsten Tagen passieren wird...damit du mir glaubst...ich weiß, dass am 15. September die Entente an der Balkanfront eingebrochen ist, aber das weißt du sicher schon...am 27. September wird Bulgarien, ein Verbündeter Deutschlands kapitulieren...der deutschen Heeresleitung wird noch diesen Monat klar werden, dass der Krieg verloren ist...und die spanische Grippe erreicht ihren Höhepunkt, erst 1919 wird sie eingegrenzt und besiegt...", ich stockte. Mehr gab es einfach nicht. Ich war alles abgegangen, aber mehr gab es wirklich nicht.  
„Wir werden erst morgen erfahren, was am 15. September im Krieg passiert ist...", flüsterte er leise. (A/N keine Ahnung, wie lange die zu der Zeit gebraucht haben, um solche Nachrichten zu übermitteln, aber ich hab für den 19. September nichts gefunden...daher...musste halt der 15. Herhalten :D nehmen wir einfach mal an, die Zeitungen haben unter den Kriegsumständen 3-4 Tage Verspätung, oke?)  
Erst begriff ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte gar nicht.  
Aber morgen würde in der Zeitung stehen, dass am 15. September die Entente an der Balkanfront eingebrochen sei. Dass würde Edward mir glauben müssen.  
„Es wird morgen in der Zeitung stehen...", flüsterte ich und rückte von ihm weg.  
Seine Nähe und seine Wärme waren mir auf einmal schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Ich stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und lief zum Spiegel.  
Meine Augen waren vom Weinen ganz rot und meine Haare lösten sich. Ich zog vorsichtig die verbliebenen Spangen heraus und begann meine Haare zu kämmen.  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie jemand hinter mich trat.  
Edward.  
Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit und wunderte mich, warum ich so stark auf ihn reagierte.  
Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, warum.  
„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Bella. Wir sehen uns morgen. Schlaf gut, und mach dir keine Gedanken mehr...morgen werden wir weitersehen.", sagte er ging langsam aus dem Zimmer.  
Jetzt war ich alleine.  
Gestandet in einem anderen Jahrhundert.  
Hoffentlich würde er mir morgen Glauben schenken können.  
Ich zog mir das Kleid aus und holte mir ein Nachthemd aus einem der Schubladen der Kommode.  
Müde lies ich mich in das große Himmelbett fallen. Nachdenken konnte ich nicht mehr fiel, bald war ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

„Bella! Bella!"  
Eine sanfte, melodische und angenehme Stimme riss mich etwas unsanft aus dem Schlaf.  
Benommen öffnete ich meine Augen, alles war so hell, ich erkannte erst gar nichts.  
Dann spürte ich, wie mich jemand sanft rüttelte.  
„Bella, wach auf!"  
„Hm?"  
Wo war ich?  
Dann sah ich bronzefarbene Haare und grüne Augen, die zu einem Gesicht gehörten, auf das jedes Model neidisch wäre.  
Edward...  
Edward?  
Sofort lief mir eine Träne die Wange hinab.  
Nun hatte ich Gewissheit, das war alles kein Traum gewesen, sonst wäre ich schon längst wieder wach...  
Nein...  
Renée...  
Charlie...  
Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen...  
Edward hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und wischte mir mit einer Hand die Tränen von der Wange.  
„Bella...warum weinst du?", fragte er besorgt.  
„Ich...weil es kein Traum war...", sagte ich und schaute weg.  
Er seufzte kurz auf.  
„Ich habe gerade die Zeitung gelesen. Es stand auf der Titelseite. Am 15. September ist die Entente an der Balkanfront eingebrochen...Bella, du hattest Recht..."  
Zuerst begriff ich nicht, wovon er sprach. Aber langsam dämmerte es mir. Das war der Beweis, nun musste er mir glauben.  
Ich setzte mich auf und blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Ja Bella, ich glaube dir. Ich kann es nicht begreifen, aber du hast mir die Wahrheit gesagt...", er schaute mir ins Gesicht und wuschelte sich kurz durch die Haare.  
„Bella, was werden wir jetzt machen? Wir können es nicht meinen Eltern erzählen...ich habe nachgedacht...dein Hotel, es wird wohl kaum existieren...und selbst wenn, es würde nichts bringen. So Leid es mir tut, du wirst erst einmal hier bleiben müssen..."  
Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück in die weichen Kissen. Er hatte absolut Recht.  
„Danke.", hauchte ich.  
„Danke, Edward...dass du mir glaubst, danke für alles...", mit diesen Worten schlug ich die schwere Bettdecke um und stieg aus dem Bett.  
Erst als ich stand wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur das Nachthemd anhatte. Etwas beschämt drehte ich mich zu Edward um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie seine Augen über meinen Körper fuhren. Er hatte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck, ich konnte ihn nicht deuten. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah, drehte er schnell den Kopf und murmelte „Entschuldigung...".  
Anderes Jahrhundert, andere Sitten...  
„Es gibt gleich Frühstück, meine Mutter hat dir ein frisches Kleid ins Badezimmer legen lassen.", sagte er und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen Miss Swan!", begrüßte mich Mrs. Masen, als ich frisch angezogen aus dem Badezimmer trat. Das frische Kleid hatte zum Glück kein Korsett, daher konnte ich es ohne Hilfe anziehen.  
Meine Haare hatte ich frisch gewaschen und gut abgetrocknet, nun fielen sie mir in leichten Wellen über die Schulter.  
„Oh, guten Morgen Mrs. Masen.", grüßte ich zurück.  
„Miss Swan, ich müsste Ihnen eine etwas indiskrete Frage stellen, wenn sie erlauben, aber ich würde gerne Gewissheit haben.", sagte sie.  
„Gut, was gibt es denn?", fragte ich sie neugierig.  
„Nun ja, ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, wie sie zu meinem Sohn stehen...", begann sie.  
Sofort wurde ich rot. Was sollte ich ihr antworten? Etwa, dass ihr Sohn wohl nur zu gut der Mann meiner Träume hätte sein können?  
Dann lachte sie plötzlich und meinte:  
„Na dann, Miss Swan! Ihre Reaktion sollte meiner Neugierde wohl zur Genüge Befriedigung schaffen!", und winkte mich dann hinter sich zum Esszimmer her.  
Das war wieder einer der Momente, an denen ich wünschte, ich hätte kein Blut um rot zu werden.  
Am Frühstückstisch setzte ich mich wieder Edward gegenüber, da das der einzige freie Platz war.  
Das Hauptgesprächsthema war der Erste Weltkrieg. Edwards Vater regte sich nur zu Genüge über die Armee auf und meinte, der Krieg würde noch lange dauern. Ich jedoch widersprach ihm. Natürlich war ich im Vorteil, ich überzeugte ihn davon, dass die Deutschen am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren und der Krieg sehr bald vorbei sein würde. Natürlich war ich durch meine Geschichtskenntnisse im Vorteil, doch Mr. Masen lies sich anscheinend gerne von mir breitschlagen. Edward uns seine Mutter grinsten die ganze Zeit. Als wir mir unserer Diskussion fertig waren, meinte Mr. Masen: „Also Sohnemann, solch eine Frau musst du dir unbedingt schnappen! Besonders, wenn sie so hübsch und gebildet ist...", aber ein Räuspern von seiner Frau lies ihn abbrechen.  
Edward und ich schwiegen zu der Bemerkung.  
Der weitere Verlauf des Frühstücks war ruhig. Aber ich bemerkte, dass immer, wenn Edward und ich uns Blicke zuwarfen, seine Mutter lächelte.  
Das Frühstück war vorbei, und ich wollte gerade in mein Zimmer gehen, als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und blickte in zwei grüne Augen. Edward stütze seine Hände rechts und links an der Wand neben mir ab und beugte sich zu mir. Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich wagte kaum zu atmen.  
„Bella...was mein Vater gesagt hat...du bist hübsch und klug...aber ich will dir nicht weh tun. Ich mag dich. Aber was ist, wenn wir doch einen Weg finden, damit du wieder zurück in deine Zeit gehen kannst? Und wir sollten besser schnell einen Weg finden...deine Familie vermisst dich bestimmt..."  
Ich sah ihn nur an, aber erwidern konnte ich nichts.  
Irgendwie war ich enttäuscht. Obwohl ich doch keinerlei Ansprüche hatte, ich mochte ihn sehr. Aber es stimmte, wenn ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückgehen würde, er würde hier bleiben. Und sterben, noch bevor ich geboren werden würde.  
Wäre ich nicht durch die Zeit gereist und hätte ihn hier getroffen, wären wir uns im normalen Leben nie begegnet. Es sollte nicht sein.  
„Aber tat richtig gut zuzusehen, wie du meinem Vater die Meinung gesagt hast!", sagte er jetzt begeistert. Aber ich merkte, es war nur ein Versuch um mich von seinen vorigen Worten abzulenken...


	5. It's strange but it's true

______________________________________________________

_...Ich sah ihn nur an, aber erwidern konnte ich nichts.  
Irgendwie war ich enttäuscht. Obwohl ich doch keinerlei Ansprüche hatte, ich mochte ihn sehr. Aber es stimmte, wenn ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückgehen würde, er würde hier bleiben. Und sterben, noch bevor ich geboren werden würde.  
Wäre ich nicht durch die Zeit gereist und hätte ihn hier getroffen, wären wir uns im normalen Leben nie begegnet. Es sollte nicht sein.  
„Aber tat richtig gut zuzusehen, wie du meinem Vater die Meinung gesagt hast!", sagte er jetzt begeistert. Aber ich merkte, es war nur ein Versuch um mich von seinen vorigen Worten abzulenken..._

**Kapitel 4: It's strange but it's true and this time I know it's for real**

**_I want to break free!_**

Ich schloss die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir und lies mich auf den Boden sinken. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, damit ich zurück in meine Zeit gehen kann, Edward hatte vollkommen Recht, ich muss wieder gehen, und zwar so bald und so schnell wie möglich. Das hier ist nicht meine Zeit und Renée und Charlie würden mich bald vermissen.  
Es klopfte.  
Schnell stand ich auf, öffnete die Zimmertür und blickte Sarah ins Gesicht.  
„Miss Swan, Mr. Masen würde Sie gerne sprechen.", teilte sie mir mit.  
„Danke Sarah. Auch und sagen Sie, kennen sie vielleicht zufällig eine Familie, in der noch ein...'Dienstmädchen' gebraucht wird?"  
Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht mehr länger mit Edward unter einem Dach aushalten würde. Er wollte, dass ich ging, das hatte er mir nur zu deutlich zu verstehen gegeben.  
Also würde ich seinem Wunsch nachkommen.  
„Miss Swan, also ich weiß ja nicht, ich kenne da schon jemanden, aber wollen Sie wirklich als Dienstmädchen arbeiten?"  
„Ja Sarah. Außerdem wurde mir ja auch mein gesamtes Geld geklaut, also habe ich kaum einen andere Möglichkeit. Ich möchte meine Eltern nicht um Geld bitten, es ist in gewisser Weise ja meine eigene Schuld, dass ich es verloren habe. Und ich will ja auch nicht ewig hierbleiben..."  
Darauf nickte sie nur.  
Ich war Sarah inzwischen nach unten gefolgt und stand nun vor einer schweren Eichentür, welche mit Schnitzereien verziert war.  
Zögernd klopfte ich an und als das „Herein" erklang, trat ich ein.  
Mr. Masen saß an einem großen, alten Schreibtisch und blickte mir entgegen. Vor ihm lag eine große Stadtkarte.  
„Ah, Isabella, kommen Sie doch herein, vielleicht finden wir ihr Hotel auf dieser Karte."  
Ich nickte und trat zögernd zu ihm an den Schreibtisch. Die Karte schien Chicago zu zeigen, doch mir kam rein gar nichts bekannt vor.  
Ich fuhr mit den Fingern über das Papier.  
„Wo auf dieser Karte befinden wir uns?", fragte ich ihn. Er deutete zur Antwort auf ein kleines Kästchen, welches wohl das Wohnviertel anzeigte. Langsam versuchte ich mit meinen Fingern den Weg nachzufahren, den Edward und ich am vorigen Tag gingen. Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr genau an den Straßenverlauf erinnern.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Masen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich das Hotel finde...", sagte ich bedauernd.  
Mir war klar, dass mein Hotel noch wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht gebaut war und selbst wenn, ich hatte ja in der ‚Zukunft', in meiner Gegenwart in dem Hotel gewohnt. Nichts von meinen Sachen würde dort sein.  
Mr. Masen erwiderte nichts.  
Nach einer Weile meinte er:  
„Miss Swan, ich würde gerne wissen, wie Sie zu meinem Sohn stehen."  
Zuerst war ich verblüfft über seine Frage, aber ich antwortete:  
„Nun ja, er ist...ein guter Freund, wir kennen uns schon länger...", flunkerte ich. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich jetzt nicht rot werden würde.  
„Ich...habe vorhin Sarah gefragt, ob sie vielleicht eine Familie kennt, in der ich als Dienstmädchen arbeiten könnte. Es ist immerhin auch meine Schuld, dass mir mein Geld gestohlen worden ist und ich würde nur ungern meine Eltern um mehr bitten.", fuhr ich fort.  
Ich blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Es sah mich erstaunt an.  
„Nun...das ist durchaus sehr...nobel von Ihnen...nun, da es zwischen Ihnen und meinem Sohn durchaus keine...Beziehung in der Richtung gibt, in der seine Mutter und ich sie befürchten, werden wir Ihnen natürlich gerne helfen, eine Anstellung zu finden. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber Sie sind ein reizendes Mädchen, eine reizende junge Frau, aber ich habe mich mit meinem Sohn vorher sehr lange unterhalten, und wir hielten es beide für besser, wenn er sich erst einmal wieder seiner Schulbildung zuwendet, als dass er sich um...eine Frau bemüht."  
Ich starrte ihn an.  
„Mr. Masen, ihr Sohn und ich...wir sind nur befreundet, da ist nichts weiter...", sagte ich.  
Zu gerne würde ich es selbst glauben, doch auch wenn ich nur an Edward dachte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir aus. Ich fühlte mich einfach wohl in seiner Nähe. Doch das sollte nicht so sein, wir leben in zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Welten. Und ich werde hoffentlich bald wieder zurück sein. Doch auf der anderen Seite würde ich gerne hierbleiben, doch ich gehörte nicht hier her.  
Es klopfte, ich drehte mich um und sah Edward, der den Kopf zur Tür reinstreckte und sagte: „Vater, kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?"  
Edward sah wütend aus.  
Ich nickte Mr. Masen kurz zu und verschwand. Als ich mich an Edward durch die halboffene Tür vorbeizwängte, spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir. Doch ich brachte es nicht fertig ihn anzuschauen.  
Womöglich hatte er einen Teil von meinem Gespräch mit Mr. Masen mitbekommen.  
Nachdem ich das Arbeitszimmer endlich hinter mir gelassen hatte, ging ich durch das Haus und suchte Sarah. Ich fand sie schließlich in der Küche.  
„Oh, Hallo Miss Bella, ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für Sie! Eine Freundin von mir hat bei einer befreundeten Familie gearbeitet, aber nun ist sie schwanger und muss eine Nachfolgerin für ihre Anstellung finden. Ich habe Sie vorgeschlagen, Sie sollen heute Nachmittag noch bei der Familie vorbeikommen!", begrüßte sie mich begeistert.  
Ich fiel ihr vor lauter Freude um den Hals.  
„Danke Sarah!"  
Nachdem wir uns über die Anstellung unterhalten hatten, verlies ich die Küche wieder und wollte gleich zu Mr. Masen eilen, um ihm die Nachricht von meiner Anstellung zu überbringen. Doch so weit kam ich nicht.  
In dem Flur vor dem Arbeitszimmer fing mich Edward ab.  
„Bella?", fragte er.  
„Was ist?", gab ich zurück. Ich wollte und konnte nicht nett zu ihm sein. Meine Gefühle spielten in seiner Nähe zu verrückt, ich wollte nicht mehr. Das musste aufhören, es würde mir nur zu sehr wehtun.  
Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten seltsam ist, aber es ist wahr. Ich weiß, dass es wirklich so ist.  
Ich will frei sein und weg von hier, wenn ich noch mehr für Edward empfinde, dann wird es nur noch schwerer für mich, in meine Zeit zurückzukehren.  
„Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du eine Anstellung als Dienstmädchen suchst. Du willst also wirklich gehen?", fragte er. Ich glaubte einen wütenden Unterton herauszuhören. Allerdings konnte ich mich aber auch täuschen.  
„Ja, genau. Aber das ist doch auch das, was du willst, also warum scheinst du ein Problem damit zu haben?", murmelte ich und schritt schnell an ihm vorbei und betrat das Arbeitszimmer.  
„Hallo Mr. Masen. Ich wollte Ihnen nur kurz mitteilen, dass ich heute Nachmittag zu einer Familie gehen werde, um mich für eine Arbeit als Dienstmädchen vorzustellen."  
Mr. Masen schien sehr erfreut über diese Nachricht und wünschte mir viel Glück.  
Dann sah er an mir vorbei und sagte:  
„Edward, was ist?"  
Ich drehte mich zur Tür und sah Edward im Rahmen stehen.  
„Ich geh dann mal.", nuschelte ich und ging heute schon zum zweiten Mal an Edward durch diese Tür vorbei. Wieder einmal wurde mir seine Nähe schmerzlich bewusst.  
Als ich oben in meinem Zimmer angelangt war, schmiss ich mich quer auf das Bett und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.  
Ich lies die letzen paar Stunden Revue passieren.  
Das Frühstück. Wie ich mich mit Mr. Masen über den Krieg unterhalten, wie Mrs. Masen mir und Edward immer wieder komische Blicke zugeworfen hatte.  
Dann, als Edward mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich mag...er mir nicht wehtun will...und vor allem, dass ich schnell wieder zurück in meine Zeit solle.  
Danach das Gespräch mit Mr. Masen in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er schien so verändert und schien mich ebenfalls loswerden zu wollen. Ich verstand nicht, was auf einmal los war.  
Gestern schienen Edwards Eltern noch so erfreut, mich kennenzulernen und haben mich gleich gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Jetzt war alles anders.  
Dass ich hier so gut untergekommen war, hatte mir Kraft gegeben zu hoffen, dass ich einen Weg nach Hause finden würde.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach meine Gedankengänge.  
„Ja?", sagte ich laut und wartete.  
Herein kam Edward.  
Na super.  
Als er mich auf dem Bett lümmelnd erblickte, schmunzelte er und meinte:  
„Na also Damenhaft ist das ja nicht gerade!"  
„Na mir doch egal!", murmelte ich beleidigt und sah zur Decke.  
Ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten lies er sich neben mich sinken und sah mich unbeirrt an.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Es war mir unangenehm, von ihm so ‚betrachtet' zu werden.  
Missmutig schaute ich zurück.  
„Was?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Du willst wirklich heute schon zu dieser Familie gehen?", fragte er.  
Was sollte das? Er hatte selber gesagt, ich solle weg.  
„Klar...", murmelte ich.  
Er seufzte.  
„Warum?"  
„Warum? Du wolltest es doch so! Ich werde gehen und dann werde ich versuchen so schnell wie möglich in meine Zeit zurückzukommen."  
Nun war ich es, die seufzte. Mittlerweile starrte ich wieder die Decke an. Besser gesagt, die Decke des Himmelbettes.  
„Ach Bella...ich möchte doch nur schnell einen Weg finden, damit du wieder in deine Zeit zurück kannst. Es...ich denke es ist nicht so gut, wenn du zu lange hier bleibst. Für dich...und für mich. Außerdem wird deine Familie uns vermissen. Bitte Bella, versteh mich doch nicht falsch..."  
Ich dachte nach. Jetzt hörte sich alles irgendwie ganz anders an. Irgendwie.  
Er schien meine Gefühle nicht zu teilen. Warum sollte er aber auch.  
Er war so schön, während ich so unscheinbar war.  
Aber er schien mir helfen zu wollen.  
„Freunde?", fragte ich ihn.  
„Gerne!", antwortete er.  
Besser als nichts. Und war schließlich auch besser so.  
„Und, hast du schon eine Idee, wie du zurück kommst?", fragte er neugierig.  
„Nein...nicht wirklich...und du?", meinte ich.  
„Ich habe nur eine Ahnung...ich vermute, du musst wieder durch diese Gasse gehen...", murmelte er.  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Außerdem gab es da noch eine Ungereimtheit.  
„Ja, schon...aber warum nur ich? Verstehst du? Sonst könnte ja jeder, der durch diese Gasse geht in eine andere Zeit reisen!", erklärte ich.  
„Vielleicht bist du einfach etwas Besonderes?", sagte er leise und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
Langsam beugte er sich näher und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren.  
„Bella...ich weiß, dass es nicht gut für uns wäre. Aber...ich weiß auch, dass wir nicht befreundet sein können..."  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und konnte mich nicht rühren.  
Langsam beugte er sich zu mir rüber...

**___________________________________________________**


	6. Pretend not to like you, I’m sorry

____________________________________________________

_...Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Außerdem gab es da noch eine Ungereimtheit.  
„Ja, schon...aber warum nur ich? Verstehst du? Sonst könnte ja jeder, der durch diese Gasse geht in eine andere Zeit reisen!", erklärte ich.  
„Vielleicht bist du einfach etwas Besonderes?", sagte er leise und sah mir tief in die Augen.  
Langsam beugte er sich näher und strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren.  
„Bella...ich weiß, dass es nicht gut für uns wäre. Aber...ich weiß auch, dass wir nicht befreundet sein können..."  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und konnte mich nicht rühren.  
Langsam beugte er sich zu mir rüber..._

**Kapitel 5: Pretend not to like you, I'm sorry...**

Sein Gesicht kam dem meinen immer näher.  
Sein betörender Geruch war so intensiv, dass ich an nichts anderes als an ihn denken konnte.  
Aber es war nicht richtig. Meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Ich durfte es nicht so weit kommen lassen, denn wenn wir uns erst einmal geküsst haben würden, würde es nur noch schwerer für mich werden, ihn zu verlassen und in meine eigene Zeit zu gehen.  
Edward kam immer näher. Ich widerstand dem irritierenden Drang, meine Augen zu schließen und drehte im letzten Moment meinen Kop auf die Seite. Seine Lippen streiften meine Wange.  
„Nicht...", flüsterte ich traurig.  
Er hielt verwundert inne und legte seine Hand an meine Wange.  
„Bella...es tut mir Leid...aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders...", sagte er bedauernd und kam wieder näher.  
Er setzte seine weichen Lippen kurz und sanft auf meinen Haaransatz und stand dann auf. Traurig sah er mich an. Ich hatte ihn verletzt. Es tat mir weh, ihn so zu sehen.  
„Edward...", sagte ich und stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Ist schon okay, Bella...es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich überfallen...es ist okay, wenn du nicht so fühlst wie ich..", sagte er bedauern und drehte mir den Rücken zu.  
Ich trat schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten in Bauchhöhe. Meine Handlung überraschte ihn genau so wie mich.  
„Edward...ich...es ist nicht so, aber wenn ich es zulasse, dann habe ich das Gefühl, es wäre falsch. Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Aber gleichzeitig habe ich auch das Gefühl, dass es das Richtige ist, und das macht mir Angst...", flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen auf den Hemdstoff, der seine Schulter bedeckte.  
So standen wir eine Weile und keiner sagte etwas oder rührte sich.  
Dann erhob er seine Stimme.  
„Wie sollten gehen, diese Familie wartet sicher schon auf dich. Ich bringe dich hin, du solltest nicht alleine in Chicago herumlaufen, du kennst dich auch gar nicht aus.", sagte er sanft und wir lösten uns voneinander.  
Gemeinsam traten wir aus dem Haus der Masens und fanden uns im Trubel der Stadt wieder. Während wir schweigend nebeneinander dahergingen, überlegte und überdachte ich meine Gesamtsituation.  
Ich war nur für einen kurzen Moment schwach gewesen und meine Gefühle für ihn hatten die Überhand gewonnen, darum hatte ich ihn umarmt. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler gewesen, aber es hatte sich doch so richtig angefühlt. Aber ich durfte ihm nie wieder so nahe kommen, sonst würden meine Gefühle meiner ‚Rückreise' durch die Zeit höchstwahrscheinlich im Wege stehen. Wenigstens war ich so stark, seinem Kuss auzuweichen. Aber obwohl er mich nur auf die Wange küssen konnte, hatte ich gespürt, wie weich und warm seine Lippen waren. Eigentlich war es ja kein Kuss, seine Lippen hatten meine Wange nur kurz gestreift. Trotzdem war ich in diesem Moment seltsam glücklich gewesen. Er war mir so nah gewesen, wie mir noch kein Mann nah war.  
Seine bloße Anwesenheit brachte schon Glücksgefühle in mir hervor.  
Verstohlen blickte ich immer wieder zu ihm hinüber. Wie um mich zu vergewissern, dass er noch da war.  
Hatte ich Angst, ihn zu verlieren?  
Obwohl ich ihn erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannte?  
War es möglich, dass ich so viel für ihn empfand?  
„Was ist los?", hörte ich ihn auf einmal mit seiner wunderbar samtenen Stimme sagen.  
Hatte er etwa bemerkt, dass ich ihn ab und zu angestarrt hatte?  
„Nichts...ich... ich denke nur ein wenig nach.", gestand ich und biss mir automatisch auf die Unterlippe.  
„Sag mir Bella, was denkst du gerade?", fragte er und hielt an. Er wandte sich mir zu und blickte mir forschend in die Augen.  
Diesem Blick konnte ich einfach nicht lange standhalten.  
„Ich denke gerade über meine Gefühle nach...und dass ich dich nicht verlieren will...", gestand ich ihm kleinlaut, hielt aber tapfer seinem Blick stand.  
Es war Edward, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach. Betreten schaute er zu Boden.  
„Bella...bitte...sag so etwas nicht, das würde alles nur noch schwerer machen...", murmelte er und ging hastig weiter.  
Verwirrt folgte ich ihm.  
Mehr hatte er nicht zu sagen? Würde ich ihm etwa nicht fehlen?  
Das waren Fragen, auf die nur er eine Antwort wusste. Aber ich würde ihn nie nach diesen Antworten fragen. Ich musste es ruhen lassen.  
Es sollte nicht sein.  
Auf einmal blieb er stehen und ich wäre fast in ihn reingelaufen.  
„Hier ist es...", sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Wir standen vor einem großen, stattlichen Backsteingebäude. Eine große Treppe führte zu einer großen, schweren und dunklen Holztür hinauf. Fasziniert blieb mein Blick an den kunstvoll verzierten Fenstern hängen, die die Vorderseite des Hauses prägten.  
Ich ging zögernd ein paar Stufen hinauf. Als ich merkte, dass Edward mir nicht folgte, drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er stand wie angewurzelt da und betrachtete mich. Als er bemerkte, dass ich ihn anschaute, huschte ein leidender Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue.  
„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, doch seine Augen erreichte es nicht. Aber antworten tat er mir nicht.  
Jetzt verstand ich auch so. Edward würde mich nicht begleiten.  
Ohne ein Wort der Verabschiedung drehte ich mich um und ging die restlichen Stufen hoch.  
Ich war sauer, weil er mich nicht begleitete. Seine Anwesenheit würde es mir vermutlich sehr viel leichter machen, mich dieser fremden Familie vorzustellen. Aber er hielt es ja anscheinend nicht für nötig, mir beizustehen.  
Erfolgreich widerstand ich dem Drang, mich nach ihm umzudrehen und zog an der Klingelschnur.  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau die Tür. Sie musste ungefähr so alt wie ich sein.  
Freundlich lächelte sie mich an und nickte mir kurz zu.  
„Ihr müsst Miss Swan sein?", es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und wurde von ihr in einen großen, hellen Flur geführt.  
„Bitte warten Sie kurz hier.", bat sie mich und verschwand. Während ich alleine war, sah ich mich in dem großen, hellen Flur um. Wer auch immer hier wohnte, arm war die Familie bestimmt nicht. Ich sah hoch zur Decke. Sie war mit wunderschönem Stuck verziert.  
„Miss Swan?", fragte jemand hinter mir.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah der schwarzhaarigen Frau ins Gesicht, die mir vorher schon die Haustür geöffnet hatte.  
„Bitte, folgen sie mir.", forderte sie mich auf und ging voran durch eine große, zweiflügelige Tür.  
Wir gingen durch einen weiteren Flur und betraten durch eine zweite zweiflügelige Tür einen großen, mit dunklem Holz verkleideten Raum.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine weiß und gold farbige Sesselgarnitur, deren Sessel um einen runden Tisch angeordnet sind.  
Auf einem der Sessel saß eine ältere Dame. Sie blickte mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwartungsvoll entgegen. Doch erreichte ihr Lächeln ihre Augen kaum.  
Ich urteilte normalerweise nie voreilig über Menschen, doch mit dieser Frau schien mir nicht gut Kirschen essen zu sein.  
Dennoch hoffte ich, mich zu täuschen.  
Ich nahm auf dem mir angebotenen Sessel Platz und sah mir die Frau genauer an. Sie trug ein violettes Rüschenkleid und ihre von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen schwarzen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit kleinen, silbernen Spangen verziert.  
Nach einer Weile angespannter Stille seufzte sie und sagte:  
„Na, Sie scheinen mir aber nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein!"  
Wider Erwarten war ihre Stimme nicht scharf und schneidig, sondern eher angenehm sanft und geschmeidig gewesen.  
Nun erreichte ihr Lächeln auch ihre Augen.  
„Ich bin Mrs. Granley. Nun denn, Miss Swan, was für Fähigkeiten haben Sie denn? Nennen Sie mir Gründe, warum ich gerade Sie einstellen sollte, und nicht eine andere junge Frau?"  
Ich überlegte kurz.  
Was zeichnete mich schon aus?  
Von meiner Tollpatschigkeit würde ich lieber erst einmal nichts sagen, ich sollte mit meinen häuslichen Fähigkeiten punten. Eine andere Möglichkeit sah ich nicht.  
„Nun Mrs. Granley, ich koche sehr gerne und auch sehr gut, ich bin ordentlich, kann putzen und bin absolut verschwiegen."  
Entsprach doch eigentlich alles der Wahrheit.  
„Na, das hört sich doch schon sehr gut an, Miss Swan. Und da sich der junge Edward Anthony Masen ja geradezu für Sie verbürgt, denke ich, ich werde Sie ohne weitere große Bedenken einstellen können."  
Ich war unsagbar erleichtert. Wenn sie mich nicht eingestellt hätte, müsste ich wohl oder übel noch eine Weile bei den Masens, und damit bei Edward wohnen und das hätten meine Gefühle wohl kaum ausgehalten.  
„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Granley!", sagte ich voller Freude.  
Sie nickte mir mit einem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck zu, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst und ihr Lächeln verschwand.  
„Gut, dann gehen Sie doch bitte zu Maggy, Sie wird Ihnen das Haus und ihr Zimmer zeigen.", sagte sie abschließend und forderte mich damit auf, das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Zögernd stand ich auf, nickte ihr kurz zu und ging hinaus.  
Maggy musste das Hausmädchen sein, das mich vorhin begrüßt hatte.  
Sie wartete schon freudig auf dem Flur auf mich und wäre mir fast in die Arme gefallen. Kaum war die rießige Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen, sagte sie:  
„Super, dass du jetzt auch hier arbeitest!"  
„Was? Woher weißt du das denn?", fragte ich verduzt.  
Maggy wurde etwas rot und schaute weg.  
Eine vernünftige Antwort konnte ich wohl nicht erwarten.  
Sie musste an der Tür gelauscht haben.  
„Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Haus und dein Zimmer! Ach, ich heiße übrigens Maggy!", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie schien mir eine äußerst lebhafte und quirlige Person zu sein, wahrscheinlich genau die Richtige, um mich von meinem Gefühlen für Edward abzulenken.  
Schon hatte sie mich an der Hand gepackt und lief mit mir durch das ganze Haus.  
Es war noch größer als erwartet, und für dieses Jahrhundert ziemlich modern eingerichtet zu sein. Mein Zimmer lag direkt neben Maggy's. Es war mittelgroß, ein Bett, ein Schrank, einTisch und ein Stuhl fanden darin Platz. Gegenüber der Tür war ein Fenster, durch das ich in einen grün bepflanzten Innenhof blicken konnte und welches genug Licht einließ, um das gesamte Zimmer zu erhellen.  
„Und, gefällt es dir?", fragte Maggy mich neugierig.  
Natürlich konnte man mein Zimmer hier nicht mit meinem ‚ehemaligen' Zimmer bei den Masens vergleichen, aber es reichte mir vollkommen aus.  
Ich hoffte aber, hier nicht allzu viel Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Mein Ziel war es, so schnel wie möglich wieder zurück in meine Zeit zu gelangen, zurück in mein Leben.  
Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich auch mit Maggy nicht zu eng anfreunden, denn es würde mir schwerfallen, eine gerade gewonnene Freundin hier zurücklassen zu müssen. Dabei war es mir schon bei dem Gedanken schwer ums Herz, Edward, wenn ich erst einmal zurück in meiner Zeit sein würde, nie wieder sehen oder sprechen zu können.  
„Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich sehr gut!", antwortete ich ihr und trat vom Fenster, an dem ich gerade noch gestanden hatte, zurück.  
Nur noch einmal würde ich in das Haus der Masens zurückgehen müssen, nämlich, um meine wenige Sachen, unter anderem meine alte, neuzeitliche Kleidung, mitzunehmen und mich von der Familie angemessen zu verabschieden.  
Edward und ich würden wahrscheinlich versuchen, weiterhin in Kontakt zu bleiben.  
Er hatte versprochen mir zu helfen wieder in meine Zeit zurück zu kommen. Und Edward war definitiv ein Mann, der Versprechen hielt.  
„Soll ich dir helfen, deine Sachen hierher zu bringen?", riss mich Maggy's Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.  
„Nein danke, ich besitze...nicht viel, das schaff ich schon alleine!", antwortete ich ihr und zusammen gingen wir aus meinem neuen Zimmer.  
Maggy bestand jedoch darauf, mich zum Haus der Masens zu begleiten. Das war mir nur Recht, alleine hätte ich den Weg zurück wohl kaum gefunden. Vor der Haustür verabschiedete sie sich also von mir und sagte, sie sei ein paar Besorgungen machen.  
Ich läutete am Haus der Masens und Sarah öffnete mir die Tür.  
„Und, hat's geklappt, Miss Swan?", begrüßte sie mich mit aufgeregter Miene.  
„Ja Sarah, und nochmals, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe!", bedankte ich mich nochmals bei ihr.  
Oben, in meinem Zimmer angelangt, half Sarah mir, meine dürftigen Habschaften einzupacken. Zum Schluss sah ich mich noch einmal im Zimmer um, ob ich nicht noch etwas vergessen hatte. Von Mrs. Masen bekam ich noch ein neues, schlichtes Kleid, das Sarah mir vorhin gezeigt hatte. Es gefiel mir, auch wenn solche Kleidung eigentlich nicht meinen Geschmack traf.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.  
Ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten, streckte der Besucher auch schon seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein.  
„Bella, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte eine samtene Stimme...


	7. Something I can’t deny

_____________________________________________________

_...ich läutete am Haus der Masens und Sarah öffnete mir die Tür.  
„Und, hat's geklappt, Miss Swan?", begrüßte sie mich mit aufgeregter Miene.  
„Ja Sarah, und nochmals, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe!", bedankte ich mich nochmals bei ihr.  
Oben, in meinem Zimmer angelangt, half Sarah mir, meine dürftigen Habschaften einzupacken. Zum Schluss sah ich mich noch einmal im Zimmer um, ob ich nicht noch etwas vergessen hatte. Von Mrs. Masen bekam ich noch ein neues, schlichtes Kleid, das Sarah mir vorhin gezeigt hatte. Es gefiel mir, auch wenn solche Kleidung eigentlich nicht meinen Geschmack traf.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.  
Ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten, streckte der Besucher auch schon seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein.  
„Bella, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte eine samtene Stimme..._

**Kapitel 6: Something I can't deny...**

Edward lächelte nicht. Er sah überhaupt nicht glücklich aus, eher leidend.  
„Ähm, also ich geh dann mal...", sagte Sarah und verschwand augenblicklich aus dem Zimmer.  
Edward trat ein und kam zu mir und meinen gepackten Habseligkeiten, die auf dem Bett lagen. Ich sah ihn nicht an, versuchte es zumindest, aber hin und wieder stahl sich mein Blick zu ihm. Er sah nicht gut aus. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.  
Edward beobachtete mich, bis er schließlich seine Stimme erhob:  
„Bella, ich werde dich so oft wie möglich bei den Granleys besuchen, ich werde es versuchen. Aber...", er stockte „...aber ich kann wirklich nichts versprechen, Bella. Mein Vater ist krank geworden, Mutter will sich hier Zuhause um ihn kümmern, sie will ihn nicht ins Hospital schicken. Ich werde ihr helfen, sie schafft das nicht alleine..."  
Zum Ende hin wurde er immer leiser, er tat mir so unbeschreiblich Leid. So wie es sich anhörte, musste sein Vater wirklich schlimm erkrankt sein.  
„Edward, klar, ist schon okay. Kümmere du dich um deine Familie, und wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du mich jederzeit holen, okay?", sprach ich ihm Mut zu. Er sollte sich keineswegs wegen mir schuldig oder schlecht fühlen.  
Erstaunt sah er mich an.  
„Du bist nicht sauer, weil ich dir in nächster Zeit wohl kaum helfen kann, nach ...Hause...in deine Zeit... zu kommen?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Aber nein, Edward! Warum sollte ich denn auch, du hast hier doch dein Leben, du kannst doch nicht einfach alles nur wegen mir umkrempeln, nur weil ich plötzlich aufgetaucht bin! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mir bereits so sehr geholfen hast..."  
„Bella...", murmelte er und trat näher an mich heran.  
Es tat mir weh, diesen undefinierbaren Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen. Quälte ihn wirklich nur die Angst um seinen Vater so sehr? Oder war da etwa noch mehr?  
„...Bella, du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken...ich...es ist nur so, ich...ich mag dich wirklich sehr...Bevor du kamst, war mein Leben langweilig, dunkel, ja, fast trostlos. Doch dann kamst du, und seit du in mein Leben getreten bist, schillert plötzlich alles in bunten Farben. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll...aber es fällt mir wirklich sehr schwer, dich zu gegebener Zeit wieder zurück in deine Zeit gehen zu lassen, Bella..."  
Gerührt sah ich ihn an. Alles hätte ich erwartet, nur das nicht. Bedeutete ich ihm wirklich etwas, und wenn, sogar so viel, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen wollte?  
Schweigen herrschte nun zwischen uns, bis er es brach.  
„Bella...wenn...sobald du wieder in deiner Zeit bist, werde ich zum Militär gehen. Sie brauchen Leute, sie brauchen Soldaten...-"  
„Edward, ich habe dir doch gesagt, der Krieg ist bald vorbei, glaub mir! Du musst nicht in Krieg ziehen, es ist nicht nötig, dass du dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt! Außerdem, was ist mit deiner Mutter, und deinem kranken Vater?!"  
Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass wenn er in den Krieg zöge, er sterben würde. Zwar hielt ich ihn nicht für leichtsinnig, dennoch aber für so mutig, dickköpfig und beschützerisch, dass er versuchen würde, sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um möglichst viele zu retten. Eigentlich ja keine schlechten Eigenschaften, nur, dass mein Herz allein schon an dem Gedanken an Edward in einem tosenden Krieg, schwer wurde und auszusetzen drohte.  
„Bella, es wird mir schon nichts passieren, ich passe auf, versprochen.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.  
„Ich bin bereits ein Mann, Isabella...und was soll ich sonst tun? Der Krieg ist eine Möglichkeit für mich, mich zu beweisen. Mein Vater wird stolz auf mich sein.", sagte er inbrünstig.  
„Ist das der Grund? Nur damit dein Vater stolz auf dich ist, willst du in den Krieg?!"  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Dies war eine Unterhaltung, wie wir sie noch nie geführt hatten. Bisher ging es in unseren Unterhaltungen meist nur um Belangloses oder die Frage, wie ich wohl in meine Zeit zurückkehren könnte. Doch hier ging es, zumindest von meiner Seite aus, darum, ob er sich in einen sinnlosen, bald endenden Krieg hineinziehen lassen würde, ob er für sein Land oder für den Stolz, den sein Vater ihm dann entgegenbringen würde kämpfen würde.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht...", vernahm ich ein Murmeln.  
Betroffen sah ich ihn an.  
Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, den mit diesem kleinen, gemurmelten Satz hatte er mir zu verstehen gegeben, was ich ihm bedeutete.  
Nämlich nichts.  
Es ging mich nicht einmal etwas an, dass er sich in den sicheren Tod stürzen wollte.  
Sicher, zu dieser Zeit wurde den Menschen, vor allem den jungen Männern mit Propaganda weisgemacht, der Krieg sei etwas Tolles und man würde durch ihn Ruhm und Ehre erlangen. Doch ich wusste es besser. Als wir den Ersten und den Zweiten Weltkrieg im Geschichtsunterricht behandelt und uns zahlreiche Bilder angesehen hatten, hatte es mich regelrecht gegraut. Die menschenunwürdigen Bedingungen auf den Schlachtfeldern sowie die Waffen, der Erste Weltkrieg war der erste ‚motorisierte' Krieg. Ein reines Wettrüsten.  
Der erste große Krieg mit chemischen Waffen, wie Chlorgas, Phosgen und Senfgas. Senfgas, ein Kontaktgift führte zu schweren Verätzungen auf der Haut und schließlich zum Tod. Mein Lehrer hatte uns damals auch erzählt, dass manche nach dem Kontakt mit Senfgas sich wortwörtlich die Lunge ausgehustet, sogar ausgekotzt hätten.  
Vielleicht wollte er uns auch nur verschrecken, aber Szenen von Edward, in voller Kriegsmontur mit schweren Verätzungen und mit Schusswunden übersät spielten sich vor meinen Augen ab.  
Ich würde das niemals zulassen. Wie könnte ich in meine Zeit zurückreisen, mit dem Wissen, dass er in seinen sicheren Tod gehen würde. Wie konnte er das von mir verlangen...?  
Meine Tränen brannten auf meiner Haut, ich spürte, wie sie mir die Wangen hinab rannen.  
Hastig drehte ich mich weg. Nun stand ich mit dem Rücken zu Edward, er sollte meine Tränen nicht sehen.  
„Bella ich...", seine ohnehin schon leicht zittrige Stimme brach.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.  
„Bitte...weine nicht..."  
Ich schluchzte kurz ungewollt auf und schüttelte seine Hand ab.  
Es tat so weh. Erst machte er mir Hoffnung, und dann gab er mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihm doch nichts bedeute. Doch ich fühlte etwas für ihn, ein Gefühl, welches ich weder zuordnen noch richtig beschreiben konnte, von welchem ich aber sagen konnte, dass es ein Gefühl der Zuneigung war.  
Wie stark diese Gefühl war, konnte ich nicht sagen.  
Aber es war etwas, das ich nicht leugnen konnte.  
Und nicht leugnen wollte.  
„Bella...es tut mir Leid, aber es ist nun mal so. Wenn du wieder weg bist, wie soll ich weitermachen? Soll ich so tun, als hätte es dich nie gegeben? Als würde es dich nie geben? Nein Bella, dafür...bist du mir zu wichtig. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber wenn ich auch nur daran denke, uns könnte so etwas Unüberbrückbares wie die Z e i t trennen, dann würde ich dich am Liebsten gleich dazu überreden, hier zu bleiben. Aber das will ich nicht Bella..."  
„...du...du willst nicht, dass ich hierbleibe?", fragte ich nach. Ein weiterer, kleiner Stich in mein Herz.  
„Bella, doch...ich will aber nicht egoistisch sein. Du hast dein eigenes Leben, und ich habe meines. Und wie könnte ich dir so etwas Wertvolles wie dein eigenes, noch bevorstehendes Leben wegnehmen, nur durch meinen Egoismus? Bella, niemals könnte ich dir so etwas antun, dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig..."  
Bestürzt blickte ich zu Boden.  
Ich glaubte fast, mein Herz setze für einen ganzen Schlag aus, als es schon wieder normal schlug.  
Was sollte ich ihm nur antworten?  
Etwa, dass er mich auch wichtig sei?  
Wusste er das denn nicht?  
Und wieder legte er mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch diesmal schüttelte ich sie nicht ab, sondern fasste seine Hand mit meiner und gemeinsam verharrten wir in dieser Position.  
Nach einer Weile kam er noch näher und ich konnte seine muskulöse Statur beinahe spüren, als seine samtene Stimme erklang:  
„Bitte...wir können nicht, wir sollten nicht...", stammelte er leise und sein warmer Atem streifte meinen Hals.  
„...es tut mir Leid...", hauchte er, verstärkte noch einmal kurz seinen Griff und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.  
Und hinterlies mich, eine vollkommen verwirrte Bella.

_...can't you see my heart is happy, just because I know you're with me..._

_ ...something strange is happening, and I don't know what to do..._

_ ...and he looks at me, piercing my soul..._

_ ...no future for these strange feelings..._

_ ...is it worth the price?..._

_ ...is it worth loosing all I know?..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. I just have some things on my mind

_____________________________________________________

_Ich glaubte fast, mein Herz setze für einen ganzen Schlag aus, als es schon wieder normal schlug.  
Was sollte ich ihm nur antworten?  
Etwa, dass er mich auch wichtig sei?  
Wusste er das denn nicht?  
Und wieder legte er mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch diesmal schüttelte ich sie nicht ab, sondern fasste seine Hand mit meiner und gemeinsam verharrten wir in dieser Position.  
Nach einer Weile kam er noch näher und ich konnte seine muskulöse Statur beinahe spüren, als seine samtene Stimme erklang:  
„Bitte...wir können nicht, wir sollten nicht...", stammelte er leise und sein warmer Atem streifte meinen Hals.  
„...es tut mir Leid...", hauchte er, verstärkte noch einmal kurz seinen Griff und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.  
Und hinterlies mich, eine vollkommen verwirrte Bella._

_...can't you see my heart is happy, just because I know you're with me..._

_ ...something strange is happening, and I don't know what to do..._

_ ...and he looks at me, piercing my soul..._

_ ...no future for these strange feelings..._

_ ...is it worth the price?..._

_ ...is it worth loosing all I know?..._

**Kapitel 7: I just have some things on my mind...**

„Bella! Komm, ich nehme dir etwas ab!", rief Maggy und wollte mir meinen Mantel abnehmen, stockte aber, als sie Edward hinter mir erblickte. Schnell senkte sie ihren Blick auf den Boden und verneigte sich kurz.  
Er hatte sein Wort gehalten und mich zu den Granleys gebracht, jedoch hatten wir auf dem Weg hierher kaum miteinander geredet. Zumindest nicht mehr, als nötig gewesen wäre. Es war eine unangenehme Spannung gewesen, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Zu gerne würde ich erfahren, an was er wohl gedacht hatte. Worüber er so verbissen gegrübelt hatte.  
Auch ich hatte nachgedacht. Über das, was in letzter Zeit alles passiert war.  
Meine vermeintliche Zeitreise, wie ich fast überfallen worden wäre und Edward mich rettete. Dann, wie er mich, eine ihm vollkommen Fremde seinen Eltern als ‚eine Freundin' vorstellte, damit ich bei ihnen unterkam. Wie wir zusammen gegessen hatten, und ich mich mit Mr. Masen, Edwards Vater, über den Krieg unterhalten hatte. Und schließlich, wie ich zu den Granleys ging und unsere Gespräche.  
Lies ich unsere Gespräche Revue passieren, wusste ich oft nicht, wie ich seine Gesten und Anmerkungen zu deuten hatte. So vieles widersprach sich.  
Dann merkte ich, wie mir der Mantel vom Arm genommen wurde. Völlig unnötigerweise hatten Edwards Eltern ihn mir zum Abschied geschenkt, zusammen mit einem weiteren, schlichten aber doch sehr hübschen Kleid. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass ich überhaupt nicht plante, noch sehr viel länger in diesem Jahrhundert zu verbleiben!  
Dennoch war es eine sehr nette Geste gewesen, und auch der Abschied von den Masens hatte mich sehr gerührt. Edwards Mutter tat es sehr Leid, mich unter diesen Umständen gehen zu lassen, jedoch konnte ich die Entscheidung von Edwards Eltern nachvollziehen. Sie hatten anscheinend Angst um ihren Sohn, immerhin war er in einem heiratsfähigen Alter und ich ein Mädchen, über das sie so gut wie gar nichts wussten und das unter höchst merkwürdigen Umständen zu ihnen gefunden hatte.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich seufzen, als ich an Edwards Vater dachte. Die ganze Familie tat mir unglaublich Leid, denn er hatte sehr hohes Fieber, welches sogar von Krämpfen begleitet war, und litt fürchterlich. Ich konnte mich nur von der Tür aus von ihm verabschieden, Edward hatte mir gesagt, ich solle nicht näher kommen , da ich mich vermutlich anstecken könnte. Das waren die ersten Worte, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, seitdem er mich in meinem Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Und er hatte wirklich sehr besorgt geklungen.  
Immer wieder hatte er seinem Vater die Stirn abgetupft, und seine Mutter hatte ein paar karge Worte mit dem Arzt gewechselt.  
Es hatte mir unglaublich wehgetan, den Schmerz in ihrer aller Augen zu sehen. Das die Krankheit so plötzlich und unmittelbar ausgebrochen war, machte alles nicht besser. Edward hatte meine Frage, ob sie den wüssten, was für eine Krankheit es genau war und ob sie die Ursache kannten, nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittiert.  
Richtig, was ging es mich auch an?  
In diesem Moment tippte mir jemand leicht auf die Schulter und ich erwachte aus meiner Starre.  
Ganz in meinen Gedanken versunken war ich anscheinend mit Maggy nach oben in mein Zimmer gegangen. Meinen Koffer und Edward suchend blickte ich mich um. Mein Koffer lag auf meinem Bett, doch von Edward war nichts zu sehen.  
„Er ist unten und sprich mit Mr. Granley...", berichtete Maggy mir und hob fragend eine ihrer Augenbrauen.  
„Bella, was ist denn los, du schienst die ganze Zeit so sehr mit deinen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein, dass ich mich ja gar nicht traute, mich nach deinem Befinden zu erkunden!", ihre Stimme klang nun vorwurfsvoll.  
„Ja...es tut mir Leid Maggy...ich habe...nur über ein paar wichtige Sachen nachgedacht..."  
„Schon gut...", grinste sie und fuhr sogleich fort:  
„Aber jetzt sag mal, dieser Edward Masen sieht ja wirklich unglaublich gut aus! Wie ist er denn so? Du scheinst ihn ja doch sehr gut zu kennen, immerhin hat er dich hierher gebracht!"  
Auffordernd blickte sie mir entgegen. Da musste ich jetzt dann wohl durch...  
Ich wusste, sie würde wahrscheinlich nie meine Freundin werden, die Zeit die ich noch hier verbringen würde, verbringen musste, würde für eine Freundschaft zwischen uns hoffentlich nicht ausreichen. Jedoch konnte ich sie bereits schon sehr gut leiden, auch wenn ich wusste, wenn ich mir solche Gefühle erlauben würde, ich sie nach meinem Weggang von hier vermissen würde. Aber genauso gut konnte ich mir vorwerfen, dass ich mir solche Gefühle Edward gegenüber erlaubt hatte. Wir hätten uns sogar fast geküsst, wir waren so kurz davor, doch ich hatte meinen Kopf weggedreht. Wahrscheinlich war es der bessere, der klügere und vernünftigere Weg gewesen, doch ich erwischte mich ab und an bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, seine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren.  
Jedes Mal schüttelte ich den Gedanken tapfer ab, jedoch blieb ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zurück.  
Mein Blick schweifte zu Maggy, die mich noch immer abwartend ansah.  
„Er...Edward ist sehr nett...er hat mir schon viel geholfen. Aber eigentlich kenne ich ihn nicht besonders gut..."  
Dann schwieg ich. Es stimmte, gut kennen tat ich ihn wirklich nicht. Unsere Gespräche hatten sich immer mehr um mich, als um ihn gedreht. Vor allem seine Launen trafen mich immer unvermittelt. Das eine Mal will er mich küssen, das andere Mal sagt er, sein Leben ginge mich nichts an.  
Nein, ich kannte Edward Masen wirklich nicht besonders gut, dennoch war er mir vertraut.  
Ich vertraute ihm.  
Wie könnte ich auch anders, nachdem er mir so sehr geholfen hatte?  
„Aber ihr kennt euch anscheinend gut genug, dass er dich persönlich hierher gebracht hat?", mutmaßte Maggy.  
„Ja...ich habe bei den Masens gewohnt, und alleine wollten sie mich nicht hierher laufen lassen, darum ist er mitgegangen.", beantwortete ich ihr ihre Frage und hoffte inständig, sie würde nicht noch mehr davon stellen.  
Doch mein Hoffen wurde nicht erhört und Maggy wollte mich gerade wieder etwas fragen, als jemand an die Zimmertüre klopfte.  
Da ich der Tür am nähsten stand, öffnete ich sie.  
Vor mir stand Edward, der mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.  
Maggy, die sich anscheinend fehl am Platze fühlte, drückte sich mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Edward und einem verschwörerischen Lächeln in meine Richtung an uns vorbei.  
Perplex schaute ich ihr hinterher, so viel Taktgefühl hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet. Edward schob mich sanft aber bestimmt an den Schulter zurück ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Nun war er derjenige, der von mir gemustert wurde.  
Er schien...richtig fertig zu sein.  
Um nicht zu sagen K.O.  
Besorgt musterte ich den jungen, gutaussehenden Mann, der in seinem altmodischen Anzug vor mir stand.  
Lange Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen uns, und ich fragte mich, warum er wohl alleine mit mir sprechen wollte, denn das war offensichtlich. Auch die Frage, warum er so fertig aussah, lies mich nicht los.  
Da er offensichtlich mit sich rang, wie er anfangen sollte, setzte ich an:  
„Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, was dein Vater genau hat?"  
Diese Frage hatte mir bereits förmlich auf der Zunge gebrannt, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir im Bezug auf die Krankheit seines Vaters etwas verschwiegen hatte.  
Als er mir nicht antwortete, fragte ich noch einmal.  
„Die...die spanische Grippe ist in der Stadt ausgebrochen. Mein Vater...er...zeigt alle Symptome...Bella...er hat kaum Überlebenschancen..."  
Betroffen schaute ich ihn an. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen tat mir weh, versetzte mir einen Stich.  
Unwillkürlich ging ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
Erst versteifte er sich kurz, dann legte er seine Arme um mich und erwiderte meine Umarmung fest.  
„Edward...es tut mir so Leid...", hauchte ich.  
Plötzlich fiel mir wieder etwas aus meinem Biologieunterricht vom vergangenen Schuljahr ein.  
‚Die Spanische Grippe war eine weltweite Pandemie, die zwischen 1918 und 1920 mindestens 25 Millionen Todesopfer forderte. Vor allem 20-bis 40-jährige erlagen dem gefährlichen Influenzavirus. Der Krankheitsverlauf war kurz und heftig, mit hohem Fieber, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen. Während manche Patienten nur schwache Symptome zeigten und sich ohne weitere Komplikationen erholten, verstarben andere binnen Stunden an einer von starken Blutungen begleiteten Lungenentzündung...'  
Die Stimme meines ehemaligen Biologielehrers hallte in meinem Kopf nach.  
Ängstlich kniff ich meine Augen zusammen.  
Angst hatte mich ergriffen, Angst um Edwards Leben.

_...loosing you would hurt me so bad..._

_ ...spending my time with you is a thing i don't regret..._

_ ...when I'm back in my time, I'll miss you, I already know..._

_ ...and this thought feels like if an arrow has been shot right into my heart with a bow..._

____________________________________________________

also ich hoff mal, euch hats gefallen...  
irgendwie find ich ja, das man Gefühle besser auf Englisch ausdrücken kann :D

LG

Yin-Yang

PS: je schneller und je mehr ihr reviewt, desto schneller kommen natürlich auch die Kapitel.

Ich weiß, es klingt fies, ich hab ja die FF schon fertig geschrieben(liegt daran, dass ich sie ursprünglich nur auf einer anderen Seite reingestellt hatte...), aber ich würde mir hier gerne etwas mehr Feedback wünschen, und würde ich alles sofort hier posten, würde mir wohl kaum einer mehr eins geben..


	9. I won’t stay away from you!

______________________________________________________

_...‚Die Spanische Grippe war eine weltweite Pandemie, die zwischen 1918 und 1920 mindestens 25 Millionen Todesopfer forderte. Vor allem 20-bis 40-jährige erlagen dem gefährlichen Influenzavirus. Der Krankheitsverlauf war kurz und heftig, mit hohem Fieber, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen. Während manche Patienten nur schwache Symptome zeigten und sich ohne weitere Komplikationen erholten, verstarben andere binnen Stunden an einer von starken Blutungen begleiteten Lungenentzündung...'  
Die Stimme meines ehemaligen Biologielehrers hallte in meinem Kopf nach.  
Ängstlich kniff ich meine Augen zusammen.  
Angst hatte mich ergriffen, Angst um Edwards Leben..._

_...loosing you would hurt me so bad..._

_...spending my time with you is a thing i don't regret..._

_...when I'm back in my time, I'll miss you, I already know..._

_...and this thought feels like if an arrow has been shot right into my heart with a bow..._

**Kapitel 8: Even if it's a deathly pandemia, I won't stay away from you!**

_...how can I stay away from you?  
...can't you see?  
...that I just put on a false smile, trying to calm you down...  
...and not to let you know, how hurt I truly am.._

_...I tried to stay away from you...  
...but I think, there's not much time left...  
...I tried to live alone...  
...but lonely is so lonely, alone..._

_...I tried to give up my defences...  
...and smiled, just for you, to keep you calm and to let yourself rest...  
...oh my...what should I do? I'm disrupted...  
...disrupted, into two worlds..._

_...my defences are given up, I want to let myself fall..  
...but I've got to be strong...  
...I've got to be strong for you...  
...there's no difference between us, even the fact, that we are from two different worlds..._

Schon seit einer Stunde durchforstete ich mein Gedächtnis nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten über die Spanische Grippe. Doch ich war nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen. Noch lange hatte ich Edward umarmt, doch irgendwann hatten wir uns von einander gelöst. Sein Anblick war besser gewesen, und doch hatte es mir beinahe das Herz zerrissen. Ich wollte ihn nicht weiter so leiden sehen.  
Wir hatten noch ein paar belanglose Worte miteinander gewechselt und er hatte mir versprochen, mich bald wieder zu besuchen. Dann war er gegangen und eine Leere schien mein Herz zu umhüllen.  
Ja, ich hatte Angst um Edwards Leben.  
Mir dies einzugestehen war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, immer wieder dachte ich voller Sorgen daran, dass er sich bei seinem Vater anstecken könnte.  
Die Tatsache, dass er auch mich anstecken könnte sah ich ohne große Sorge entgegen. Ich war mir sicher, irgendeine der vielen Grippeschutzimpfungen, die ich in den letzten Jahren erhalten hatte würde mich schon schützen. Ich würde es riskieren, dessen war ich mir sicher.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften zu meinen Eltern.  
Renée war sicherlich inzwischen schon halb krank vor Sorge, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Unwillkürlich musste ich schmunzeln. Sie ging Phil bestimmt schon mit ihren besorgten Blicken und ihrer hysterischen Stimme auf die Nerven.  
Charlie hatte meine Abwesenheit bestimmt noch nicht einmal registriert. Wir telefonierten nur sehr selten, und obwohl er eigentlich mein leiblicher Vater war, wusste ich nicht, was er für Hobbys hatte, wie es ihm ging, was er bei der Arbeit so machte. Ich hatte gehofft, all dies herauszufinden, sobald ich bei ihm in Forks wohnen würde. Doch es schien mir noch so weit entfernt, so entfernt, wie als ob es ein Traum wäre. Auf der einen Seite schien mir mein bisheriges Leben, das, welches sich in der Zukunft abgespielt hatte, in meiner Gegenwart, jetzt verschwommen und die meine Erinnerungen betrachtete ich wie durch eine schmutzige Fensterscheibe oder einen Schleier.  
Warum war das so? Verlor ich etwa langsam meinen Verstand, in Anbetracht meiner Situation?  
Panik ergriff mich. Würde ich mich an Edward, an alles hier, wenn ich in meiner Zeit wäre auch nicht mehr so gut erinnern können?  
Nein. Ich war mir sicher, IHN würde ich nie vergessen. Schnell rief ich mir sein Gesicht ins Gedächtnis, wie zur Bestätigung.  
Ich sah ihn klar vor mir, nein, nie würde ich dieses makellose Gesicht, mit der perfekten, geradlinigen Nase, den smaragdgrünen Augen mit den dichten Wimpern, den perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen, den sinnlichen Lippen und den bronzenen, verwuschelten Haaren vergessen.  
Lächelnd und in Gedanken bei Edward begann ich, mich im Angestelltenbad zu waschen und meine Hausmädchenuniform anzuziehen.  
Sie passte zum Glück, und so musste ich nichts abändern. Maggy wartete bereits in meinem Zimmer auf mich und half mir, meine Haare zurechtzumachen und mein Häubchen aufzusetzen.  
Die ungewohnte Kleidung, vor allem das Rüschenverzierte Häubchen auf meinem Kopf fühlte sich doch recht seltsam an. Maggy musste meinen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn sie sagte ausgelassen:  
„Bella, nun verzieh dein Gesicht doch nicht so! Das Häubchen müssen wir ja glücklicherweise nicht die ganze Zeit aufsetzen, nur wenn wir Essen servieren, wenn Besuch anwesend ist und wenn wir Besorgungen machen müssen. Außerdem wirst du dich auch sehr schnell daran gewöhnen."  
Ich nickte.  
Maggy hatte mir vorhin erzählt, dass wir noch gemeinsam in die Stadt gehen und Besorgungen machen müssten und wie froh sie sei, dass ich nun ebenfalls Hausmädchen sei, da sie immer Angst gehabt hatte, alleine Besorgungen zu machen.  
Nachdem auch sie sich fertig angezogen hatte und noch einmal in ihren Zimmer, welches ja neben dem meinen lag, nachgeschaut hatte, ob sie auch das Fenster nicht offen gelassen hatte, gingen wir zu Mrs. Granley und holten uns die Geldbörse und den Einkaufszettel ab.  
Glücklicherweise waren es nicht viele Sachen, die wir auf dem Markt einkaufen sollten, aber dennoch waren es genug, dass ein Einkauf am nächsten Tag nicht nötig wäre.  
Als wir aus dem Haus traten, empfing uns auch schon die leicht stickige, schwüle Großstadtluft. Ein paar wenige, von meinem Blickpunkt aus betrachtet, sehr, seeeeehr alte Autos, wenn nicht zu sagen motorisierte Kutschen tuckerten munter mit ihren stolzen Besitzern die holprige Straße entlang.  
Maggy und ich schlenderten am Straßenrand in die Richtung eines großen Platzes, auf welchem wir sogleich in eine laute, drängelnde Menschenmasse eintauchten. Um uns nicht zu verlieren, hielten wir uns an den Händen und quetschten uns mit unseren Körben voran durch die Menge.  
Maggy führte uns zu einem der großen, hölzernen Marktstände, der mit weiteren in einer Reihe stand.  
Wir kauften etwas frisches Obst, Gemüse und auch einige Gewürze, die laut Maggy wieder aufgefüllt werden mussten.  
Zuletzt gingen wir noch zu einem Metzger und gaben eine Bestellung für den kommenden Tag auf.  
Dann drängelten wir uns mit vollen Körben zurück zum Rande des Platzes. Dort angekommen drehte sich Maggy zu mir und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie zu Lächeln begann.  
„Miss Bella! Es tut ja so gut, sie zu sehen!", erklang die bekannte Stimme von Sarah. Lächelnd drehte ich mich um, irgendwie hatte ich die ältere Frau vermisst, die immer so freundlich zu mir war.  
Doch als ich in ihr Gesicht blickte, stockte mir der Atem und meine Augen, wie zuvor schon Maggys, weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
Sarahs Gesicht war leicht eingefallen, und obwohl ich sie erst vor wenigen Stunden das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hätte ich sie fast nicht mehr wieder erkannt. Unter ihren glanzlosen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Schatten ab und sie atmete schwer.  
Bestürzt kam ich etwas näher.  
„Sarah, geht es dir gut?", fragte ich besorgt.  
„Ja Miss, es geht schon, mir macht nur die Hitze etwas zu schaffen...", meinte sie nur noch halb so euphorisch wie zuvor und setzte dann ein freundliches Lächeln auf.  
„Wie ich sehe, scheinst du schon mit arbeiten begonnen zu haben. Hast du dich gut eingelebt?"  
„Ja, alle sind wirklich sehr freundlich zu mir...", antwortete ich und Maggy strahlte mir förmlich entgegen.  
Wie hatte ich nur jemals denken können, wir würden keine Freundschaft, kein freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufbauen können?  
Dann fiel mir etwas ein.  
„Sarah, geht es Mr. Masen eigentlich schon wieder besser?"  
Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht der Frau und sie setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Nein...", sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme „dem Herren geht es leider noch nicht wieder besser, und je länger sein Gesundheitszustand so verbleibt, desto weniger Hoffnung bleibt uns. Der Arzt hat bei ihm die...", ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser „Spanische Grippe diagnostiziert...Die Herrschaften sind alle sehr besorgt und haben mir sogar gesagt, ich könne mir selbstverständlich einen anderen Arbeitgeber suchen, sie würden mir sogar dabei helfen, denn sie dachten, unter diesen Umständen würde ich nicht mehr bei ihnen arbeiten wollen. Doch diese Familie ist meine Familie, ich habe doch sonst keinen mehr, warum sollte ich mich nicht weiterhin um ihr Wohlergehen kümmern? Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"  
Ehrfurcht ergriff mich, ich hatte eine enorme Achtung vor der alten Frau, die vor mir stand. In ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich die Sorgen und das Leid ab, das sie gerade durchlebte. Und doch blieb sie bei den Masens, obwohl sie sich an der Spanischen Grippe anstecken könnte.  
Ein plötzliches Röcheln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah, wie Sarah sich mit der Hand an den Hals griff.  
Erschrocken trat ich auf sie zu und stützte die Frau, die hinzufallen drohte. Dankbar legte sie mir einen Arm um den Hals und nun lag fast ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf mir.  
Maggy hob mit einem schreckensbleichen Gesicht meinen Korb auf, der mir mitsamt Inhalt auf die Pflastersteine gefallen war.  
So hob sie das Obst und das Gemüse schnell auf und verstaute es wieder, dann erhob sie sich und sagte mit leiser Stimme:  
„Komm, wir bringen sie schnell zu den Masens. Ihr scheint es überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen..."  
Auch wenn ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht blickte, so wusste ich, wie es gerade aussah.  
Besorgt und von Angst um ihre Freundin Sarah verzerrt...

_...before you, my life seemed boring and monosonic to me..._

_...but then everything was different, even I changed..._

_...you changed me, altough I know that my feelings for you have no chance..._

_...I still want to be with you, I still torture my heart with your presence..._

_...and oh, what caring old hag, which would give her life away just to take charge of your family..._

_...reverence is all I feel for her, I look up to her bravery..._

_...even face-to-face with death she's staying with your family..._

_...one thing, that I would also love to do..._

--------------------------------------------

Eine Grafik von den Ausmaßen der Spanischen Grippe: .org/wiki/Datei:Spanish_flu_death_

Bild der Hausmädchenuniform: .edu/academics/english/EN_  
Und das Häubchen xD:

_____________________________________________________

**Margaret Alton: Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Review =) Da ich noch sehr gute die Reviews von den anderen Seiten, auf denen die FF zu lesen ist, im Kopf hab, kann ich dir glaube ich ganz gut versichern, dass es so weitergeht, stilistisch gesehen. Die Handlung wird natürlich noch etwas spannender und trauriger...auch wenn hier noch keiner auf das Entscheidende gekommen ist...**

**AN ALLE:**

**jetzt mal ehrlich, Bella befindet sich im Jahre 1918...**

**Makotsch ist in einem ihrer Reviews schon fast drauf gekommen...**

**Leute, ich geb euch ne HausaufgabexD**

**- Wie alt ist Edward im Buch und wann ist er gestorben?**

**gLG**

**Miri**


	10. Everything’s getting worse

______________________________________________________

_...Ehrfurcht ergriff mich, ich hatte eine enorme Achtung vor der alten Frau, die vor mir stand. In ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich die Sorgen und das Leid ab, das sie gerade durchlebte. Und doch blieb sie bei den Masens, obwohl sie sich an der Spanischen Grippe anstecken könnte.  
Ein plötzliches Röcheln riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah, wie Sarah sich mit der Hand an den Hals griff.  
Erschrocken trat ich auf sie zu und stützte die Frau, die hinzufallen drohte. Dankbar legte sie mir einen Arm um den Hals und nun lag fast ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf mir.  
Maggy hob mit einem schreckensbleichen Gesicht meinen Korb auf, der mir mitsamt Inhalt auf die Pflastersteine gefallen war.  
So hob sie das Obst und das Gemüse schnell auf und verstaute es wieder, dann erhob sie sich und sagte mit leiser Stimme:  
„Komm, wir bringen sie schnell zu den Masens. Ihr scheint es überhaupt nicht gut zu gehen..."  
Auch wenn ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht blickte, so wusste ich, wie es gerade aussah.  
Besorgt und von Angst um ihre Freundin Sarah verzerrt..._

_...before you, my life seemed boring and monosonic to me..._

_...but then everything was different, even I changed..._

_...you changed me, altough I know that my feelings for you have no chance..._

_...I still want to be with you, I still torture my heart with your presence..._

_...and oh, what caring old hag, which would give her life away just to take charge of your family..._

_...reverence is all I feel for her, I look up to her bravery..._

_...even face-to-face with death she's staying with your family..._

_...one thing, that I would also love to do..._

**Kapitel 9: Everything's getting worse, is there nothing I can do?!**

**_...if i would've known, that this would've been the last chance to say goodbye to her, I would've stayed..._**

Sarahs Gewicht lastete immer schwerer auf mir, doch zum Glück standen wir schon vor dem Haus der Masens, Maggy läutete gerade. Auf dem Weg hatte ich immer wieder an Sarahs Stirn gefühlt, sie schien hohes Fieber zu haben.  
Durch das schwüle Wetter und das Gewicht Sarahs war auch mir sehr warm geworden und Schweiß perlte von meiner Stirn.  
Die Tür wurde uns geöffnet und ich blickte dem erstaunten Gesicht von Edward entgegen. Schnell hatte er die Situation erfasst, nahm mir Sarah ab und trug sie rein.  
Maggy und ich folgten ihm in die Kühle des Hauses und sofort eilte uns eine erschöpft aussehende Mrs. Masen entgegen.  
„Isabella, was ist mit Sarah, was ist denn nur passiert?", stammelte sie und kam vor uns zum Stehen.  
„Wir haben sie auf dem Markt getroffen und haben uns kurz unterhalten. Dann brach sie plötzlich zusammen...", berichtete ich ihr schnell.  
Mrs. Masen legte sich eine Hand an die Stirn, schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte erschöpft.  
Dann schaute sie mich wieder an und meinte:  
„Isabella, du bist ja ganz verschwitzt, geh nach oben und wasche dich. Du kannst auch gleich mit, Maggy. Ich bin euch beiden wirklich sehr dankbar, dass ich euch um Sarah gekümmert habt...", sie fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand über die Stirn „...aber nun entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss wieder zu meinem Mann..."  
Eilig verschwand sie wieder in eines der oberen Stockwerke und auch Maggy und ich gingen nach oben.  
Es tat gut, mich aus meinen verschwitzten Kleidern zu schälen und mich in eines der großen Tücher, die im Bad herumlagen zu hüllen. Maggy wusch kurz unsere Kleidung aus und hing sie dann aus dem Fenster auf eine Schnur.  
Dann beschlossen wir, nach Sarah zu sehen.  
Wir wurden in ihrem Schlafzimmer fündig. Edward saß neben ihr und tupfte ihr mit einem durchnässten Lumpen die Stirn ab.  
Als wir eintraten, wandte er seinen Kopf und starrte uns an.  
Er sah noch erschöpfter aus, wie heute mittag.  
Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass Maggy und ich nur in Tücher, die Badetüchern ähnelten, vor ihm standen. Schnell sah ich zu Boden und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Er sollte wenigstens nicht sehen, dass ich rot wurde.  
Maggy lief zu Sarah und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Sie nahm Edward den Lumpen ab und sah besorgt auf die schwitzende und von Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelte Sarah hinab.  
Auch ich wollte zu ihr gehen, und mich um sie kümmern, doch Edward trat auf mich zu und gab mir mit einem Blick zu verstehen, ich solle ihm folgen.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sarah ging ich aus dem Zimmer.  
Edward lief voran, sein fester Griff um mein Handgelenk hinderte mich daran, ihm nicht zu folgen. Dann betraten wir ein Zimmer und ich war mir sicher, dass es seines sein musste. Ein vertrauter Geruch strömte mir entgegen.  
Wie konnte es sein, dass selbst sein Zimmer nach ihm riecht?  
Doch Edward lies mir keine Zeit, mich zu wundern, sondern holte m e i n e U m h ä n g e t a s c h e aus seinem Nachttischen hervor.  
„Ich habe hier etwas...es ist so, mein Vater kennt einen Polizeibeamten, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Dieser hat sich ein bisschen umgehört und schließlich herausgefunden, wer dich bestohlen hat...die Diebe wurden noch in der selben Nacht gefasst, da sie aber so betrunken waren, wussten die Polizisten nicht, dass die Tasche eigentlich nicht den Dieben gehörte, sondern gestohlen war. Sie kam ins Fundbüro, wo sie der besagte Polizeibeamte dann gefunden hat...", schloss er seinen Bericht.  
Stürmisch fiel ich ihm um den Hals.  
Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ahnen, wie viel mir meine Tasche im Moment bedeutete. Sie war wie ein Verbindungsstück, ein Beweis für mich, dass ich aus der Zukunft, aus meiner Gegenwart kam.  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich die Tasche.  
Doch sie war...  
...leer...  
Panisch durchsuchte ich jede noch so kleine Ecke, stülpte die Tasche sogar nach außen.  
Doch...nichts...  
Edward hatte meine Aktion beobachtet.  
„Suchst du was bestimmtes?", fragte er.  
Eine Träne stahl sich meine Wange hinab.  
„Ja...ich hatte gehofft, zumindest das Amulett meiner Großmutter wäre noch da...", murmelte ich.  
Es war mein einziges Erbe, mein einziges Erinnerungsstück von ihr gewesen.  
Und jetzt war es weg. Verloren, für immer, in dieser Zeit.  
Schelmisch grinsend zog Edward plötzlich einen kleinen Beutel aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und lies ihn vor mir hin und her baumeln.  
„Du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen! Einer der Polizisten, der die Diebe festgenommen hat, hat sie nämlich auch durchsucht und das Amulett bei ihnen gefunden. Und der befreundete Polizeibeamte meines Vaters konnte es noch rechtzeitig von ihm wiedererlangen, bevor er es verkaufen konnte."  
Ich war baff.  
Hastig riss ich ihm den Beutel aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und zog das Amulett hervor.  
Der lilane Edelstein, es war ein Amethyst, glitzerte geheimnisvoll im Sonnenlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinströmte. Das Amulett und die dazugehörige Kette waren aus hochkarätigem Gold angefertigt, auf der Rückseite war der Name ‚Isabella' mit einer sehr schnörkeligen, kaum lesbaren Schrift eingraviert.  
Schnell klappte ich das Amulett auf und betrachtete die winzige Gravierung, die die linke der Innenseiten zierte:  
_Whenever you look up to the sky,  
put on a true smile,  
smile like you mean it,  
and let yourself let go!_  
Auf der rechten stand hingegen:  
_Even face-to-face with death,  
never loose your smile.  
Live, like you want to,  
and fight for your love!  
Never forget these three things,  
and you'll master your life!_  
Eine Träne stahl sich aus meinem Augenwinkel. Meine Großmutter hatte mir sehr viel bedeutet, sie war die Mutter meines Vaters gewesen. Doch vor zwei Jahren verstarb sie, sie wurde 92 Jahre alt.  
Ich weiß noch genau, wie sie mir mit zittriger Stimme ihre beiden Lieblingsverse vorgelesen, und mir dann das wertvolle Amulett in die Hände gedrückt hatte. Zuerst hatte ich nicht gewusst, was sie meinte. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass sie mir das Amulett vererben wollte.  
Ich weiß auch noch, wie ich an ihrem Totenbett saß und mir die Augen ausheulte, als sie schließlich friedlich einschlief und starb.  
Nie hatte sie mir von meinem Opa erzählt, doch Charlie hatte gesagt, er wäre im zweiten Weltkrieg gefallen, als meine Oma mit Charlie schwanger war.  
Sie war nie über den Verlust hinweggekommen, und das Amulett war sein Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie gewesen. Darum hatte es ihr immer so viel bedeutet, und anstatt es mit ins Grab zu nehmen, vermachte sie es mir.  
Seit ihrem Todestag trug ich das Amulett immer mit mir herum, immer hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde mich bei allem, was ich tat, begleiten.  
Die Tatsache, das ich das Amulett nun wieder erhalten hatte, verlieh mir auf unerklärliche Weise Kraft und Stärke. Ich fühlte mich nun in der mir so fremden Zeit nicht mehr alleine.  
Jemand räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Mit einem Lächeln sah ich zu Edward auf.  
„Weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht. Wir waren ja schon soweit, dass du wahrscheinlich wieder durch diese Gasse gehen musst. Allerdings haben wir uns gefragt, warum ausgerechnet du durch...durch die Zeit reisen konntest. Was wäre wenn, nur mal angenommen, etwas, das sich in deiner Tasche befunden hat, dich befähigte, durch die Zeit zu reisen?"  
Langsam sickerte die Bedeutung dieses Satzes in mein Gewissen.  
Meinte er mein Amulett?  
Aber warum sollte ausgerechnet dieses wertvolle Erbstück mich dazu befähigt haben?  
„A-...Aber Edward, meinst du etwa...mein Amulett?", stammelte ich völlig verwirrt.  
„Genau das meine ich. Und deswegen gehen wir gleich los!"  
„Jetzt?"  
Aber Edward hatte mich schon am Arm gepackt und zog mich hinter sich zum Badezimmer her.  
„Dein Kleid dürfte wahrscheinlich noch nicht trocken sein, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass hier noch irgendwo ein neues Kleid liegt...", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir.  
Er lies mich los und während ich verloren im Raum herumstand, wühlte er die Schränke durch.  
Schließlich schien er gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Er reichte mir ein hellblaues Sommerkleid.  
Dankend nahm ich es an und sah ihm in die Augen. Es war ein Ausdruck in ihnen, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Ein Teil davon war Sorge, aber den anderen konnte ich nicht deuten.  
Einige Zeit blieben wir so stehen, und ich wurde mir seiner Nähe schmerzlich bewusst.  
„Ich...ähm...also ich geh dann mal vor die Tür...", sagte er und wandte sich schnell ab.  
Beinahe fluchtartig verließ er das Zimmer. Kopfschüttelnd über sein Verhalten zog ich mich um, hängte mir mein Amulett um den Hals und sah noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel, bevor ich das Zimmer verlies. Mein Spiegelbild hatte erschreckend erschöpft und müde ausgesehen. Dunkle Schatten zierten auch die Haut unter meinen Augen, fast könnte ich meinen, ich blicke in Sarahs Gesicht. Meine Haare fielen mir offen und in leichten Wellen über die Schulter. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich erst so kurze Zeit hier war, schien ich mich irgendwie verändert zu haben.  
Edward wollte mit mir zu der Gasse gehen, sollte ich jetzt etwa gleich testen, ob ich zurück in meine Zeit gehen könnte? Wollte ich denn überhaupt schon weg? Oder war das überhaupt nicht seine Absicht?  
Alles passierte gerade so schnell, die Ereignisse stürzten nur so auf mich ein. Ich wusste, mir blieb nur übrig, ihm zu vertrauen...hoffend, er tat das richtige. Für mich...  
Edward wartete bereits auf dem Flur auf mich. Als er mich erblickte, hob er seine Hände und legte sie mir an den Hals. Mit großen Augen blickte ich ihm entgegen. Was tat er da?  
Dann lies er aber seine Hände an meiner Kette bis zum Amulett hinuntergleiten, welches auf dem unteren Teil meines Dekolleté lag.  
Errötend sah ich ihm in die Augen, seine Hände lagen nun fast auf meinem Busen. Offenbar bemerkte er meinen Blick, denn er nahm das Amulett schnell in eine Hand und lies es unter meinem Kleid verschwinden, so dass es von meinem Ausschnitt bedeckt war.  
„Den...Edelstein sollte besser keiner sehen, sonst laufen wir nur Gefahr, überfallen zu werden...", stammelte er und wandte sich, ohne mir auch nur einmal in mein fragendes, rot glühendes, Gesicht zu blicken, ab.

._..with every gaze, you're dazzling me...  
...why are you doing this?...  
...I trust you, blindly...  
...but do you trust me, too?..._

_...you should know, I can get along with this pandemia...  
...you should know, I will stay as long as I can...  
...as long as you let me stay...  
...I will stay with you as long as I'm able to, but will you stay with me?..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
